


Determined to Stand

by Luna_Moon_201



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Other, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon_201/pseuds/Luna_Moon_201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 3 years after Frisk flee the monsters from the Underground. She lives happily up on the surface with her new family of monsters. Well with Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and Flowey left to Washington D.C to meet the president. Sans and Papyrus are left to watch Frisk till Toriel returns home. Chara has plans to take control of Frisk. He wants her soul and to Reset the world again. There is however another person whom lurks beneath the shadows that Sans and Papyrus kept secret from Frisk. Now it's all going to be reveal. So many mystery to solve and secrets to uncrack. Frisk will soon have to face her fears and overcome Chara's evil plans. With the help of old and new friends. </p>
<p>Note: Frisk is a female in the story and Chara is a male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story. I work pretty hard on it. Kinda my first time of doing this so go easy. If I did mistake just ignore it. You know I'm only human and not all humans are perfect. So hope you'd enjoy this chapter along with the rest of the story.

I stood up on my bed looking around. I felt weird. I felt sick. Like after you ate too much of Papyrus spaghetti and have a stomach ache. That is what I feel tonight. But this feeling is more odd. It's like someone is watching me or planning to take me at any second. That is the worst feeling to have.

Suddenly I feel a breeze running down my short brown hair. That was weird. I turn to see my window is shut tight. What was that? Why is it breezy in here? I never felt like this since… oh gosh! This feeling, this fear, was it? Is it him, has he return? I felt my whole body silver just thinking about him.

I remember how he was the first I met before meeting any monsters in the Underground. How he force me to… to kill everyone. Oh gosh, had he return to try to make me do another Reset. I was so scared and wish my family are with me right now. Just then I heard laughter right beside me. I knew who that was. I knew it from anywhere.

I sigh and asked softly “it's you isn't, Chara?”

I heard him laugh as I turn my head and sure enough, I saw him. A kid that had the same short brown hair except mine is little longer than his. He wears that green sweatshirt with a yellow stripe across it and brown shorts down to his knees. He had that smile on his face which always creeps me out.

I asked looking at his red glowing eyes, “what do you want, Chara?”

Chara laughs before he spoke, “oh Frisk, you know so well what I want.”

I had to admit Chara is really good reading minds specially mine. I look down without a word to him. Chara knew that I didn't want to say nothing else.

Chara spoke again, “it's been over three years since the last Reset. Come on partner, why don't we Reset again.”

I shook my head yelling through the top of my lungs, truthfully I'm really getting sick of him trying to control my body.

“No" I yell, “I don't want to be control by you anymore, everyone is happy and I'm happy to be with them!”

I saw Chara smile started to frown as if he was thinking. I seen this before in the previous timeline after I killed everyone. Chara nods his head then look at me.

“I see, you must be confused. You must have misunderstood of what I said.”

Then his face turn prior horror with lots of brown liquid dripping down his eyes and his mouth. His voice was cold and super deep.

“Since when were you in control, Frisk?”

My eyes widened as he pull out his knife and began to wave it in front of me. Like a toy of some short. Then again, he’s use to doing that. Chara smiled again only his smile was wider than before. I knew by heart what he’s up to.

I asked like a dumb fool, “why did you came back?”

I think Chara knew that was kinda a dumb question because he started to laugh like he had heard a joke.

“Seriously?” He asked, “you know why Frisk, I know you too know why I’d return.”

Truthfully yeah, he just said why he return. He want me to do another RESET. Not where I just go back and you know just start over in the Underground. Of course when I RESET there is one monster who do remember what I did in the previous timeline including the one where I’d kill everyone.

No, not that kind of RESET that Chara wanted the most of all. He wants a TRUE RESET. What’s a TRUE RESET? I’d tell what that is. It means when I make a TRUE RESET, it means that everyone including me will forget all about the previous timelines. Which it is kinda nice since I’d kill everyone in like three or four timeline before Sans help me to stop Chara so I can make everyone happy and not kill them.

Yet I did made a promise to myself, to all the monsters, even to Sans that I will never ever again, make another RESET. I want to continue on. Now with Chara here and trying to get me to RESET again. I… I’m afraid that he’s going to make me do something that I’ll regret and I might have to RESET even if I have to break that promise. Which I hope in my mind to never cross to.

Chara stop twirling and waving the knife in front of me. He place the knife between his two index fingers and look up at me.

“You know Frisk, we can always be partners if we do RESET. I make sure to be you best friend.”

I knew that was definitely a lie. I told him that I wouldn’t ever Reset and that I want him to leave. Boy, that was a mistake when I told him to leave. He gave me that deadly smile as he put his knife in his fist as if ready to kill someone. That someone would be me. I gulp seeing that he was not pleased of my response.

Chara shook his head saying “Frisk, Frisk, Frisk, don’t you know who’s in control. You think that you are in control but really it’s me.”

Chara swipe his knife in front of his chest still holding his hand on the bottom handle. He then spoke in a deep tone and that brown liquid starting to pour out from both of his eyes and his mouth.

“In this world, is kill or be killed, Frisk!”

He charged at me. I scream bloody murder knowing right there and then that he was going to kill me. Just as I close my eyes and fear of my death, I notice that I didn’t fear pain. I open my eyes to see Chara was up in the air, fighting to get down. I saw the knife is on the ground at least an inch away from my feet. I look back up at Chara to see his whole body including his soul is blue. I knew then what had just happen.

I turn my attention towards the door to see a small skeleton same size as I am, wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt inside (aka… it’s a T shirt, seen it myself.) with his black shorts that has white lines on each side of his shorts, and his pink fluffy slippers that he never at least I knew takes off unless his brother makes him. I smiled to see Sans had saved me from Chara.

I saw Sans’ eye socket on his right are flaming blue. I knew that look anywhere as he stare up at Chara with that disgust look on his face. You may not tell he’s upset by his grin since it always looks like he’s smiling but you could tell by his eyes sockets and how he narrow his eyes sockets that he’s angry. Chara yell at Sans to put him down and I knew that Sans wasn’t going to do that quite yet.

Sans said looking up at him, “so you think you could come back to try to hurt Frisk. Welp, that I can’t let you do, kid.”

Chara huffs in anger as he yell, “put me down, comedian!”

Sans shook his head saying, “still call me that huh? I thought by now you would call me by my name. Oh well, let’s just put this straight kid.”

I saw Sans putting Chara down slowly still using his power to keep Chara to not get near me. Sans slowly walk up to Chara as he step in front of me so Chara won’t get a hold of me. Sans look right at Chara and I knew that he was speaking to Chara but he made sure that I wouldn’t hear him. He’s pretty good at that. He most times use it on me. Especially when he don’t want anyone but me to know something.

I knew by Chara’s expression which is pretty irritated wasn’t too good. Soon Chara brush his bang off to the side saying, “very well comedian, you can protect your little friend there, but don’t think that I won’t come back.”

Soon Chara disappear in a flash. The room was feeling fresh and I didn’t feel scared anymore. Sans turn his attention to me asking “you okay kid?”

I nod my head as he turn to face me putting a bony hand on my right shoulder. He use his other bony hand to brush my long brown bang to the side. Sans pat my head as he told me that everything was going to be alright now that he’s with me.

I looked up at him and smiled feeling safer. Then I look back down and ask not looking at him, “what did you say to Chara?”

I heard Sans taking a long sigh before saying, “it’s best you don’t know kid. It’s between me and that brat.”

I don’t know why but Sans seems to enjoy calling Chara “brat” instead saying his name. Then again he has every right to call Chara a brat because he’s just so I don’t know ignoring and too much controlling. I look up at him and ask if he was the only one who heard my scream. I saw Sans nodding his head.

“Yup, Paps you know him, he’s a heavy sleeper. He can’t hear ya.”

I nod my head. It’s probably best because only me, Sans, and Flowey are the ones remember the previous timelines. Yet me and Flowey are the ones who remember the timelines the most. Sans kinda forgets some parts, including the one I kill everyone. That was probably good sign. Sans knew that I was in control by Chara even if I did told him that I kill everyone. He knew my heart and my innocence.

Sans began to walk away when I call, “Sans, wait!”

I saw Sans turn his head to face me asking “what’s up kiddo?”

I look at him asking “Sans, would you stay with me for tonight, please.”

I saw Sans was thinking for a moment then nods saying “sure thing kid, if it would make you feel better.”

Truthfully it does. I wanted him to sleep with me because if he’s around I know Chara won’t bother me. Hopefully. If he does well he got Sans to answer to. Sans turn around and took his blue jacket off putting it on the edge of my bed. Then he came walking up to me and began to get in bed with me.

Sans look at me saying, “see ya in the morning, kid.”

I nod and as I lay my head down on the pillow soon I heard farting noises. I lift my head up and started to laugh. I knew somehow that Sans place that whoopee cushion under my pillow. I shook my head as I see Sans pulling the pink whoopee cushion out from under my pillow.

Sans shrugs saying, “welp, you know how those whoopee cushions are. They always come sneaking up from anywhere.”

I laugh more at Sans’ little jokes. He always make me laugh with his puns and that whoopee cushion. He seems to know when it’s the right time to do it too.

I lay my head back down and close my eyes. I heard Sans telling me good night. So of course I told him good night as well. Soon I fell back to sleep with warmth of Sans’ body. Normally you think skeletons don’t have temperature like us humans but they do. I found that out with Papyrus.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to see Sans still sleeping beside me, snoring. I giggled seeing that lazybones sleeping. I guess Papyrus isn’t the only one calling Sans lazybones. I stretch and yawn as I slowly turn and sat on the side of the bed making sure to not throw the covers onto Sans.

I was about to get up to get dress when suddenly I heard Papyrus’ voice calling Sans’ name in panic. I knew by the look of Sans, that he is out for the count. So I got up and open my door to see Papyrus wearing an orange T shirt has the words ‘Cool Bro’ on it, and blue shorts. Papyrus turn to see me looking at him tiredly.

“Human” cry Papyrus, “I can’t find Sans, I’m really worried.”

I smiled and answer, “don’t worry Paps, Sans is with me.”

Papyrus looked over my head since he’s taller then me and Sans he’s able to. Papyrus shook his head and then look down at me.

“He never tells me where he’s going at all. I was afraid he decide to sleep walk again.”

Sans is known to sleepwalk. Sometimes he goes too far and then we all have to go and find him again. Mostly Papyrus and Alphys are the ones to find him. Then they have to bring him back home. Sans never remember how he ever ended up to wherever he ends up at. Mostly is at the park.

Papyrus walk in while I went to get my blue shirt with pink stripes on it and my blue shorts. I already had my brown tennis shoes on. Papyrus look at Sans with irritation.

“Get up Sans” he scorned.

Sans didn’t wake up or even heard Papyrus. So Papyrus try again even louder but Sans still kept on sleeping. So Papyrus grab my blanket and pull the blanket right off of Sans and causing the blanket to go on the floor.

Sans move a little and he definitely stop snoring but he still didn’t wake up. Papyrus groan as he yell right in Sans’ ear hole.

“Sans, wake up you lazybones!”

Sans groan and said tiredly, “five more minutes bro.”

Papyrus grab Sans’ jacket and began to hit Sans with the jacket knowing that it won’t hurt Sans or lower his HP. Sans moan and groan as he kept telling Papyrus to stop.

“Not until you get up, brother” said Papyrus, “I’ll stop when I see you are fully awake!”

Sans yawn and said as he began to roll to the side of the bed, “alright, alright, I’m up now.”

Papyrus smiles saying, “good now breakfast will be ready soon, so you two better get ready.”

He look right at me when he said both of us. Papyrus walk out of the room leaving us two alone in the room. I can see Sans grabbing his jacket and slowly putting it on. He turn to see me going into the bathroom but then look away before I shut the door. I went up to the mirror and began to change my cloths, I put my pink T shirt and my brown with white polka dot pajamas on the bath tub. Then I grab my comb to brush my hair.

As I once finally got my hair brush, I began to brush my teeth making sure to not make a terrible mess on the counter. Once that’s done I turn to grab my pajamas. I pick my pajamas up and as I was about to turn to leave. I look up at the mirror and I scream in horror. I saw Chara in the mirror.

His whole body including his sweatshirt was covered in blood. He had that grin on his face as he started to laugh. I think he’d enjoy seeing me in fear. I don’t know but I stood there like a rock with my eyes widened. I drop my pajamas down on the ground. My hands began to shake and so was my legs. I was so scared and freak out to even see Chara like this. Most of all I definitely didn't expect him to show himself through the mirror.

Chara disappear when Sans ran in to see what was going on. I could hear Papyrus’ footsteps running up the stairs.

Sans turn to me ask, “kid what happen, are you alright?”

I nod and said still spook out, “I saw him.”

Sans tilts his head in confusion, “seen who kid?”

I took a deep breath and only said when I let my breath out, “Chara.”

Sans white pupils disappear and his blue flames return back into his right eye socket. I knew that he was pissed off at Chara. He turn to me but before he could ask me something, Papyrus ran in asking me what’s wrong and if I’m hurt.

I gulp as I try to forget what I seen. I didn’t know how to respond. It was too frightened to talk about more like freak out. Sans look at Papyrus and told him that I thought I seen a ghost but it was that dog which Papyrus calls it Annoying Dog. Papyrus sighs in relief then he turn to look at me.

“Don’t not fear human, for I the Great Papyrus will never let anything bad happen to you or Sans. Come on, let’s go downstairs and have breakfast.”

I smiled and nodded. I turn to Sans to see his white pupils return back into his eyes sockets. He rub my head then look up at Papyrus.

“Be with you two in a moment, need to uh… catch some fish you know.”

Papyrus ask “but we don’t have any fish, so why?”

Then it dawn on him and he put his hand over his skull yelling “oh my gosh Sans, not again!”

I began to giggle and Sans of course gave the old wink at Papyrus. “Come on bro, you know that I can’t handle myself, right?”

Papyrus groan and he pick me up and carry me in his arms. “Nyeh, you are impossible brother.”

Me and Papyrus got out of the room. I look at Sans for the last time before we left. I can see that he’s concerned not only for me but that Chara had return. Once Papyrus made sure to shut the door all the way. He carry me downstairs and then into the kitchen. He finally place me down in the chair of the dining room.

There I saw that he made pancake for the first time ever. I smiled wide to see that Papyrus had actually done this pancake well. I didn’t say that to him.

I asked, “wow Papyrus, I didn’t know you could cook pancakes?”

Papyrus smiled and said with pride, “Lady Toriel thought me before she left.”

I look up at him and thank him for the pancake. I began to eat it when Sans came down the stairs. I saw him slowly coming into the dining room. I saw that he look at what I had then see the two plates of pancakes across from me.

“Bro” he said, “you’d decide to make pancakes?”

Papyrus nods as he sat down to get started to eat his pancake, “I did, come on brother. You’ll really like it.”

Sans shrugs as he sat next to Papyrus, “sure thing bro.”

Once Sans sat down and put a whole lot of syrup on his pancake then began to taste it. Sans nods saying, “mmm…. This is your best cooking yet, Paps.”

Papyrus eyes widened and he gasp asking, “you really mean it?!”

Sans nods, “sure does.”

I never saw Papyrus so excited like he is now. Boy, he began to brag that he should cook it for when the others come back from the trip. Papyrus finish his breakfast before me and Sans finish ours and stood up to put his dish in the sink to clean.

Just then Papyrus cell phone rang and he answer the phone, “hello this is Papyrus speaking. How may I help you?”

I finish my pancake and put my dish in the sink. Sans finish a few seconds after I did. He didn’t get up though. He sat there thinking about something. I wonder what Sans was thinking about. I was about to ask when Papyrus interrupted me.

“Lady Toriel is on the phone, she wants to talk to you, human.”

I nod my head and took Papyrus phone and put it up to my ear so I can hear. I then respond still a bit tired.

“Hello” I answer.

I heard Toriel which I call her mom now on the other side, “hello my child, have you been behaving since I’ve been gone? I hope you listen to Papyrus and Sans.”

I answer, “I am mom, in the matter of fact we’re having a good time being together.”

I heard mom sighing in relief to hear that, “that’s good my child, well as you know we won’t be back for a another week.”

I ask, “how is your trip been?”

Mom sighs saying, “fine, it’s taking a little while for the humans here to get use to us. I just hope the president will accept us.”

I smiled then listen to what else Mom got to say, “right now we’re looking at all the famous statues and Alphys is having a good time taking pictures.”

Just then I heard a loud female voice across the phone, “Hey Toriel, is the punk on the phone with ya.”

I knew who that was. She’s always sounds rough but yet she’s use to doing that.

Mom giggles saying, “you mean Frisk? She’s on the phone right now.”

I heard the voice ask, “can I talk to her for a moment?”

I knew that Mom hesitated for a bit but says, “of course, just give it back when you’re finish.”

I waited till I heard the female’s voice, “hey punk! What’s you and the skeletons been up to?”

I smiled said, “hey Undyne, we've been good. In the matter of fact Papyrus had just made delicious pancakes for me and Sans.”

Undyne yell “really? That’s so awesome! You would like mine cooking if you try!”

I gulp remembering what happened the last time when Undyne try to teach me cooking. That was a total disaster. Undyne then spoke up.

“Ha, sorry punk I gotta go. I think Alphys is having little trouble with that camera.”

I heard Undyne giving the phone back to mom. Then Mom’s voice came back on the phone, “I have to go as well. Have to keep my eyes on Asgore and Flowey. You never know what those two are up to.”

I giggled and said my farewells to Mom and she told me to be good and listen to the skeleton brothers. I told her I will and I heard her hang up. So I done the same. I gave the phone back to Papyrus. Then went to see Sans was sitting on the couch.

I sat right beside him and he turn to look at me and ask, “how are you feeling kid?”

I told him that I was fine. Then his white eyes pupil disappear with only his hollow eyes sockets showing.

“Frisk, whatever Chara has in mind don’t ever give in. That’s what he wants you to do.”

I nodded my head. His white eyes pupil appear and he gave a shove on my shoulder asking “wanna watch something?”

I told him that I would love to, so he turn the TV on and began to flip the channel to find something good to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus came in to join us after changing his clothes to his white body armor. He has his red scarf around his neck and his big red boots. I remember Sans told me that the scarf is an important thing to wear. I suppose what he means is that the scarf is special to both of them. I’m not really sure what that is but it’s seems to be important.

Papyrus grab the remote from Sans hand and turn the channel to of course his favorite show. That is watching Mettaton’s cooking show. Sans gets irritated just watching Mettaton. He doesn’t say anything to Papyrus. I had my eyes on the TV but not really paying much attention to it. I guess I wasn’t into the show, it was just kinda boring.

I think Sans could tell I didn’t watch the show because he got up and ask looking at Papyrus.

“Hey Paps, you don’t mind if me and the kid go out to get something from Grilbz, do ya?”

Papyrus nods happily and said before we left, “be back soon you two.”

Sans wave and he let me out first then told his brother that he’ll be back in a flash. Which he does mean that. Since he can use his magic to teleport to different places. I found that out in the last timeline. Sans seems to enjoy taking me to Grillby because I think he doesn’t like to be alone or something like that. I’m not sure.

Sans took my hand and he snap his bony fingers and in a few seconds we were right outside the front entrance of Grillby’s restaurant. The monsters since came up to the surface haven’t really change their building much. The only differences is that humans comes in to eat or shop with the monsters. Which looks really nice to see humans and monsters living in harmony together.

Sans let go of my hand and said “I knew that you didn’t wanted to watch that show. I don’t blame ya.”

Sans always seems to know how I’m feeling and what I’m thinking. He also knows when I’m lying. Which it is pretty creepy. Though I didn’t lie about not liking the show it’s just I didn’t want to hurt Papyrus’ feelings. Sans knew that. That’s why he’s always impress when I do things that I don’t like doing but never say that to Papyrus.

Sans took me into the restaurant and to my surprise the room had only at least two human men talking and a dog just hanging out. Me and Sans walk up to the long counter which always remind me of a bar counter. Sans help me to sit in my seat then he went to sit on his own. I look up to see a man made out of flames wearing brown and white striped suit and black pants, came up to us wiping a cup in his hands.

“Can I help you two?” ask Grillby.

Grillby is a nice man well man in flames as Sans puts it. He’s a hard worker and loves his job. He had this job since well I don’t know. His father own the place in the Underground and he started to work with his father since I don’t know, eleven or twelve I suppose. Grillby told me and Sans that before we left the Underground. He has his own kids to support and raise as his own. I’ve only met his oldest daughter Bloom but I never met any other of his kids.

Grillby put the cup down and Sans spoke up, “yeah, a bottle of ketchup and a cup of water please.”

Sans seems to know what kind of drink I want. So Grillby nods and went into the back to grab the drinks that Sans order. Sans began to relax as he began to look around the room. Grillby came back with the bottle of ketchup and the glass of water and gave them both to us. Sans took his bottle of ketchup and began to drink out of it. He then place the bottle down and began to make his puns to Grillby.

Most times I would love to hear Sans pun and might add a few of mine in there. But today I didn’t seem to even want or feel like listening. It was like I didn’t even care of what’s going on in the room. I began to feel a bit pain in my stomach and my head began to pound. What the heck is going on? I never felt this ill before. Or was I even sick? Whatever. I felt like that I was going to throw up at any seconds without control.

I happen to look up to see Chara standing an inch in front of me of where I sat. He smiled as I could hear him talking to me.

“How does it feel, Frisk?” he asked, “now do you want to Reset?”

I wanted to yell ‘NO’ to him. But my body wouldn’t even let my mouth even move. I think Chara has the reason behind my pain in my head and stomach. Gosh, I wish he stop controlling me! I can hear Chara’s laugh as he came up a little closer. I wanted to run. I wanted to go home and never wake up.

I knew that’s impossible. Specially now Chara is right in front of me. The room began to turn black and everyone had just like vanish into thin air. I was alone. Alone with him. Chara’s red eyes began to grow and his shiny gray blade knife was shown in his hands. I look up at him with fear in my eyes.

Chara laughs once again, “it’s me and you now Frisk. With no one to protect you. I’d be the one in control.”

I beg him to release me and bring me back home. Chara just ignore my plea. Instead he began to walk up to me. He knelt before me and then pull my hair which that really did hurt. Ow! He had my right ear close to his mouth.

He whisper in a creepy tone, “You know since I’ve been with you through many timelines and such. I began to think. Maybe I should take your soul and I can live on inside of you.”

I shook my head yelling, “no, let me go please Chara!”

Chara was about to speak when I heard Sans pleading voice, “kid, please, please wake up! I beg of you! You and Paps are all I have as family!”

Chara chuckled as he let go of my hair. Which felt really good. Chara look at me in the eyes.

“I’ll let you go back to your precious comedian. But remember, I won’t ever give up trying.”

I close my eyes and in a few minutes, I began to open my eyes. I saw Sans and Grillby shaking me to wake up. They stop when they saw me waking up. Sans pull me closer to him and he began to rub his bony hands on my head.

“Kid, are you alright? Gee, you really had us scared for a moment.”

I began to open my eyes all the way to see I was back in the restaurant. I looked over to see the dog and the two men looking right at me with worried expression written all over their faces. I look up at Sans and ask him what had just happen. Since all I remember is the room going dark and Chara threatened me to take my soul.

Sans sighs and took a moment before he spoke, “you’ve pass out. I was talking to Gribz when I turn to see you fell off your chair. Me and Gribz went to help you up and to get you to wake up.”

Well that explains the pain in my head and the stomach. I realized that my head had stop hurting but my stomach not too much. Sans look down at me as I held my stomach.

“You’re okay, Frisk?”

I look up at him and said truthfully, “no, my stomach really hurts.”

Sans ask, “you wanna go back home to bed?”

I nodded. I wanted out of that place. I wanted to get away from Chara. Chara was the real reason to have this pain and for me to faint and cause me to have that dream with him. Sans pick me up and carry me in his arms.

He look at Grillby saying, “I’d come back to pay you later. First I gotta take Frisk home.”

Grillby nods in understanding then he look at me, “get well soon, Frisk”

I thank him for his kindness and Sans walk out of the restaurant. He look at me asking, “you feel okay for me to use my shortcuts?”

I nodded and he snap his bony finger and a few seconds back in front of Sans and Papyrus’ house. Sans walk up the steps and carefully knock on the door. He didn’t want to risk opening the door or use another of his shortcuts magic. Encase I get sick or he might accidentally drop me.

We waited till the door began to open with Papyrus wearing his blue uniform ready to go to work. Papyrus smiled saying, “I was just about to leave to work.”

Sans walk in as I watch Papyrus closing the door. Sans turn to Papyrus and said, “Paps, we need to get the kid to bed.”

Papyrus look at me with concerned, “what’s wrong with her?”

Sans sighs saying, “the kid pass out as we got inside of Grillby. She told me that her stomach was hurting her. So I decided to have her rest in her bed for a while.”

Papyrus grab hold of me and carry me over his shoulder. I rested my head on his head as he began to take me up the stairs with him. I didn’t turn to look but I could hear Sans’ footsteps coming up behind us. Papyrus began to tell me that I’ll be better by tomorrow and he’ll make homemade chicken noodle soup when I wake up.

I smiled as I began to close my eyes. I try to stay awake as much as I can. I heard Sans’ voice spoke up behind us.

“Paps, I think the kid is going to sleep on your head.”

I could feel Papyrus head move a little but I was too tired to see him looking up at me. My whole body felt weak and I felt so tired. All I wanted to do is just get some sleep.

“Poor human” I heard Papyrus saying, “well with enough rest I’m sure she’ll be better in the morning.”

Then I heard Sans’ voice, “sure will Paps, Frisk will be up and about as fresh as a bone digger.”

I heard Papyrus irritated groan, “Sans, that was horrible.”

I couldn’t stay awake anymore. I fell right to sleep on Papyrus’ head. I didn’t even feel him putting me into bed. I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

I began to open my eyes. I look up ahead of where I was laying to see a tiny blue flower. I immediately shot up to look to see a blue river with a waterfall not far beside me. I look all around to see blue flowers all around. I knew already of where I am. I’m back in Waterfall. How? I have no clue. This has to be a dream.

I got myself up to hear the flowers began to sing in a lovely tone as they always have. I do enjoy being in Waterfall doing my journey through the Underground. Yet I was confused of why I’m back here. Just then I heard a flower ahead of me spoke as if it was in panic or something. So I decide to ask why it’s panicking. 

The flower answer in a soft tone, “we are worry for you.”

I immediately had somehow recognize this flower’s voice. I don’t remember where though. It’s just sounds familiar.

I ask, “how come?”

The flower then answer, “because Frisk, Chara wants to take adventurous of you. He wants to destroy this world forever. Not only that but wants your soul to do so. Don’t let him. You are strong, you are filled with Determination.”

I lower my head, “how? How can I stop him? He’s too strong and powerful. Not only that we both have the same soul.”

“Don’t doubt yourself. He feeds on fear. Show him how Determined you really are. You done it before with Flowey. You can do it once again for Chara.”

I was about to ask but then things began to get fuzzy and really strange. All I saw was darkness all over. Not only that I saw white tiny stars all over the darkness. It was kinda nice to see but not the part of me falling. I began to notice that I was falling for quite a long time. I wonder if there was a ground to land on.

Soon I heard a strange whisper in the darkness. It sounded like it was right in front of me. But where and who? I couldn’t make out the words since it was in strange language. I happen to look back and then forward again, I saw a white skull looking right at me. This skull had a black scar on his right eye socket. He had the smile which kinda remind me of Chara’s except a grin similar to Sans’.

“What…? Who are you?” I stumble to ask.

This skeleton look at me confused, I think. I couldn’t see the rest of this skeleton’s body because it was so dark. But I saw the skeleton putting his bony hand out to me. I saw a round hole in the palm of his bony hand. The skeleton wanted me to touch it. I began to shake wondering if I should trust this skeleton or not. As I about to reach my hand to this skeleton I began to hear Papyrus’ voice calling my name.

I began to see the skeleton began to disappear and the room began to light up. My eyes slowly opening up. I began to see Papyrus looking right at me holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup. I yawn as I smiled at him. Papyrus too smiled back placing the bowl down on my lap when after I sat up.

“Good your up! I know Sans had told me to leave you alone but I couldn’t let you sleep all day without eating. How do you feel?”

I then realized that my stomach didn’t hurt anymore and I wasn’t weak either. I told him that I was feeling better and began to eat the chicken noodle soup. Papyrus was glad to hear that I was feeling well. I look at the clock to see it’s past seven thirty. I look up at Papyrus.

“I was asleep the whole day?”

Papyrus nods, “indeed, that’s why I woke you up. That way you can get something to eat.”

I nod as I continue to eat my chicken noodle soup. I look up at Papyrus and ask realising that Sans was nowhere to be found in my room.

“Um.... Paps, where’s Sans?”

Papyrus said before leaving, “he went to Grillby for a bit but he’ll be back shortly.”

I watch as Papyrus left the room so I can be alone to eat my meal he gave me. I can’t believe that I slept that long. It was only morning when before I got sick and the time Papyrus took me to bed. It’s now almost night time. Man, I should really get myself going and at least enjoy the time I got before night.

So once I finish the food and put the bowl on the dresser. I slowly got up from my bed. My legs are so stiff from laying in that bed for so long. I was able to stand. So I decided to walk out of my room and join Paps downstairs. I began to walk out of my room when I heard Sans voice talking to Paps.

“You should have let the kid sleep more, Paps.”

I crept to the staircase and I look over the banister to see Papyrus and Sans standing at the door. Papyrus put his hands on his hips as he shook his head at Sans.

“Sans, you know she need to eat. Any living thing must have proteins.”

I knew they were talking about me. Sans gave a long sigh before he spoke.

“You’re right, I guess now she’ll be done and possibly go back to sleep.”

Papyrus nods, “so how did Frisk got sick all of sudden? She was fine before you took her to Grillby’s.”

Sans rub the back of his skull with his left bony hand saying, “I don’t quite really know. She was excited to go in but when I began to make puns to Gribz, I turn to see Frisk fell off the chair. I tried to catch her but I guess I was a bit far too late.”

Papyrus shook his head, “poor Frisk, I’m sure by tomorrow she’ll be up and about.”

Sans nods his head, “yeah, she sure will.”

I kept real low so the skeleton brothers wouldn’t see me. I didn’t want them to know that I was hearing them and also kinda spying on them.

“Sans” said Paps, “you’ve been kinda worrying me for the past few weeks.”

Sans glance up at Paps with a curious expression, “oh what do you mean, Paps?”

Papyrus sighs, “I’m saying that you’ve been well, kinda nerve up about something. It’s like you're afraid that something is going to happen to me and the human. It’s worrying me a whole lot, Sans.”

Sans look down as he was thinking up of something he wanted to say to Papyrus.

Papyrus gave a long sigh, “Sans, if there’s anything I could do to help. I’ll be there for you brother, no matter what.”

Sans look up at Papyrus and said “well okay, but you gotta promise something bro.”

Papyrus nods, “anything brother.”

“Promise me to never say anything to Frisk about this. I don’t want her to freak out or anything. She’s just a kid and only eleven years old. She don’t need to know about this.”

Papyrus nods and promise to Sans to not say a word to me. I knew that they don’t even know that I’m listening. I know it’s kinda wrong for me to be doing this and such. But whatever Sans is trying to keep from me, I’m gonna find out sooner or later. Right now it’s going to be soon.

“I began to feel that Mr. G is back. I’m not sure why but he won’t give up on me. He wants something from us. I think he wants to take the kid’s soul to be able to return and destroy humanity.”

Papyrus reaction was in shock, “what? You mean he’s back. Why?”

I could tell by Paps reaction that he was frightened and also terrify to whoever this Mr. G is.

Sans shook his head, “I don’t know. But whatever he wants we have to keep ourselves and the kid safe from him. If he gets a hold of her. It’s game over for everyone in the world.”

I gasp but softly to not let them hear me or know that I heard everything they said. I began to step down the steps but quietly so the skeleton brothers wouldn’t hear me. I stop when Sans spoke.

“I know this is hard to remember what happen in the past. It’s hard on me too. We can’t let the kid live like we did in the past.”

Papyrus nods, “I understand. It’s just I don’t even know how it’s possible for him to return.”

“I know Paps, even I can’t believe it. We gotta stay strong not for us but for Frisk too. We gotta protect her from him. I made a promise to Frisk and I’m not the one to keeping a promise. But this one I’d forever keep, no matter what.”

Papyrus hugs Sans and said holding Sans close, “don’t worry brother, the Great Papyrus will forever keep Frisk safe from any harm.”

I saw Sans blue tears began to fall down from his cheeks bone as he retrieved the hug back. Sans couldn’t hardly speak after that. Even Papyrus too began to cry. His orange tears drew down on Sans’ blue jacket. I couldn’t help but shed my own tears to seeing them both like this.

I look down for a moment before looking up to see the skeleton brothers letting go of each other. Sans kept his head down not even looking up at Papyrus. Papyrus look at him for a bit then look away from him. I look to the door for a bit but I jump when I heard Papyrus speaking right to me.

“Human, you should be in bed.”

I quickly turn to see Sans quickly turn to face me with surprise in his eyes sockets. Papyrus got up and told me that I should be back in bed.

I look at him and ask, “who’s Mr. G?”

I saw Papyrus stop dead cold in front of me as he look over his shoulder at Sans who too just stood there like a rock. I thought to myself ‘what did I say?’

Both skeleton brothers didn’t know how to respond to that question. I patently waited for one of them to tell me who’s this Mr. G they were talking about. I wanted to know. I need them to tell me so maybe I could at least help.

It was about five minutes before Sans began to move towards me with his bony feet dragging across the floor. Then he finally spoke more of a stern question.

“How long had you stand there to hear us?”

That was certainly came to my surprise. I kinda wasn’t expecting that. Yet I should have since Sans is always so skeptical of things and how people reactions all the time. I look at Sans in the eyes sockets as he stop right next to Papyrus side.

“I don’t quite know but I saw you talking to Paps so I wanted to hear what you two were saying.”

Sans looks at me with a stern expression his white eyes pupil disappear when he began to speak to me directly so Papyrus won’t hear him.

“Listen kid, we have our reasons for keeping secrets. This is one of them. So don’t ever ask that again. Got it?”

Sans eyes pupil appear back as he point his bony finger up the stairs, “into your room, Frisk. Now.”

Papyrus look at Sans a bit surprise. Even I was kinda surprise to see Sans like this. Then again I shouldn’t because of the previous timelines where he kill me twice. I didn’t want to go back. I guess I was too stubborn to even go back.

“No” I said sternly.

Sans turn to me and ask coldly, “what did you say?”

I said louder, “I said no. Not until you at least tell me about Mr. G.”

Sans eyes sockets narrow and I wish now that I would have done as he told me to do. I saw Papyrus worry expression towards Sans. I know that Paps had never seen Sans this way before.

“Brother?”

Sans look at me, “kid, you're not leaving me no choice. Either go in your room or else.”

My eyes with widened but I said a bit upset, “please, just tell me.”

Sans yell with I never knew he could, “get in your room, now!”

Papyrus eyes socket widened, “Sans, don’t be upset at the human.”

I never seen Sans this upset before, this was really strange. Sure he’s been angry but this was. This was something new. I never been so terrified in my life.

I yell with hurt, “no, please don’t leave me in the dark, Sans!”

Papyrus look at me, “please human, do what he tells you.”

Sans grab my shoulder hard and pull me over towards him. Man was I freak out and like an idiot I began to cry. Papyrus pleaded to Sans to let me go. Sans look at me in the eyes.

“When I tell you something kid, I mean it! Don’t ever ask that again!”

I was so terrified that my legs began to shake. Sans let me go and yell at me to go in my room. I disobey. Instead I ran pass between them both and ran right outside. I was so scared that I wanted out of there. I could hear both of them screaming at me to come back. I didn’t listen. I kept running and never looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

I kept running, and running, and running til I began to see a river flowing up ahead of me. I decided to at least sit next to the river to be alone for a while. I suppose. At least till Sans can be cool down and not be so upset at me. So I walk to the bank of the river and sat down. I look at my brown shoes and pull my shoes along with my shocks off and put them beside me. I put my foot slowly into the water. Man, that feel so great just feeling the cool water on my foot.

I place my foot in the sand of the water and let the water flow by my legs. I enjoy being by a river or the ocean. It’s I don’t know, feels so relaxing. I close my eyes feeling the nice cool wind blowing my hair. It feels so good. That feeling lasted as my mind began to wonder about this Mr. G that Sans and Paps had talk about. Who is this Mr. G and why does he want my soul? I just wish that Sans would be more considering to at least tell me what’s going on.

I can see that it was getting dark now but I really didn’t care less. I know if mom found out that I was out here alone. Boy would I be in hot water. More like being boned. Ha, good one Frisk. Guess I’m learning puns from the old fart master himself. Oh wait, Sans. I can’t believe he acted like that. I mean what did I said to cause him to be so upset.

I needed truth. I want to help. How can I if no one is telling me what’s going on? Gee, what would happen if I go home right now and he’s still angry at me. Maybe I should stay out here for a while. I did almost sleep the whole day off. I don’t feel tired at all. I just hope Paps and Sans don’t decide to send a search party after me.

I lean a bit towards the water, seeing my reflection in the water. I don’t know how to keep myself in focus. I guess maybe that I should stay away for a while. I stay there looking at my reflection for a while. I didn’t even notice that it was now dark and the moon began to show in the sky. I put my head on my knees with my hands under my chin. At least I’m out of Sans way for a bit.

I could hear the owl hooting and the crickets chirping in the trees. It does seems nice to be out in the dark for a bit. It’s sounds like music to me. Couldn’t stop wondering about my dream I had with the echo flower and that skeleton. Who were they and why they came to me for? I close my eyes for a few seconds, once I open my eyes I look at the reflection in the water.

Instead of my reflection showing in the water it was Chara’s over mine. I got my legs out of the water as terrified as I was. I could hear Chara’s voice but I couldn’t see where he was.

“Well Frisk, that was interesting. You really made that comedian mad at you.”

I yelled, “what are you doing here?!”

Chara laugh, “Frisk, have you forgotten that I can follow you anywhere.”

I forgot Chara would follow me anywhere I go. He’s very good at that. I shut my eyes as I didn’t say a word. Mostly I didn’t even wanted to speak. Chara could sense this.

“Come on partner, we both know how he is. You know he won’t forgive you. Not after you’ve killed all those monster including his brother.”

I just wish he would leave me alone. He had to make sure I knew about the last timeline. Why?! Chara didn’t say nothing more. I think he knew that I didn’t even wanted to be bother or even talk to him. I had it with him trying to take over my own body and soul including this timeline.

I don’t even know if Chara was even still with me or he left for a moment. I don’t really care. I began to cry and pull my knees up to my face. I cried a whole lot. I don’t know how long I was this way but all I knew it was quite a while.

Just then I heard a loud female and male’s voice calling my name. I jerk my head up a little. I listen carefully. More and more voices was heard calling my name. Of all the voices, I heard Paps and Sans voice calling me. I figured that those two would have the search party after me. Specially Paps, he’s alway worry about everyone. I lower my head pressuring if I should either go and join the others or just stay here and ignore their call.

Truthfully I was too scared to go because well of what Sans did to me. I guess that I fear of what he was about to do to me. I decided to stay of where I am. I heard the voices began to faint away into the distance. I knew now that they were far away from me. Not even knowing that I was here. I felt guilt crawling down my back for not going to them. I… I… just wanted to be alone at least a few more minutes. 

“Ha, boy that was a smart move, Frisk” I heard Chara said.

So he has been with me the whole time. Dang it. I wish he would leave me alone. I bury my face in my knees. I wanted nothing more or even hear Chara for a while. That was impossible.

“So what are you going to do? Just stay out here till you starve to death?”

I shook my head, “just leave me alone. Please Chara.”

That was a lot to ask for. I didn’t hear Chara no more and I didn’t feel his presence with me. So it must have work. Thank heavens for that. I look up into the trees to see the darkness around me. When I was younger I use to been afraid of the dark. But now, since I’d went into the Underground and I’ve faced a lot dark hallways and such. I’m not anymore.

I sigh as I began to stand up and walk back home. I knew Sans and Paps weren’t going to be home in a while. Which I guess would be fine. I began to walk out of the woods. I could hear the crickets chirping more and I started to hear a wolf howling off in the distance. As I lower my head and continue to walk. I didn’t pay much attention up ahead of me. I walked till I bump into someone making me fall over almost fell to the ground if I didn’t catch the ground with my hands so soon.

I shook my head and look up to see a lavender spider with black picky tail hair. Has six arms and eyes, and two black legs. She wears a pink shirt along with her puffy shorts or pants I think with little black lines on the pants. She turn and was about to yell at me when she realized of who I am.

“Frisk, oh dear.” she said, “are you okay? Did I hurt you? If I did I’m truly sorry.”

I shook my head, “I’m okay. I know you didn’t mean to Muffet.”

Muffet then look at me a bit worry, “dearly, I heard you ran away. Why did you do that? Sans and Papyrus both were really worry sick about you.”

I sigh and said, “well Sans got a bit upset at me and he short of scared me.”

Muffet nods as if she was thinking about something. Then she look at me.

“I’d take you to my house and I’ll call Papyrus that I found you out here in the woods.”

I nodded and she took one of her arms out for me to touch her hand. When I first met her I was to scared to even touch her hand. Since she kinda wrap me up in her web string. Now since she became my friend over time. I grab her hand. She smiled as we both headed to her home. She look at me with her six eyes.

“Do you want some tea of mine?”

I nod and she giggled at me. We both went inside her small purple house. She let me in first and had me sit down on her purple sofa. Technically her whole house except her kitchen and the blankets are all purple and pink. Muffet went inside to grab a cup of tea and gave the pink cup to me. She began to walk to her chair and pick her little pink with purple diamond phone.

“I hope you’d feel relax here, dearly.”

She press the numbers on the phone and soon put the phone to her ear to hear. She waited for at least two seconds before answering. I knew that Paps was on the other line of the phone.

“Hello Papyrus it’s me Muffet. I call because I found Frisk and she’s here right now with me at my house having tea.”

I look around till Muffet spoke, “oh yes, she is alright. Not a scratch at all. In fact she found me when she bump right into me. At first I thought someone wanted to harm me but turns out Frisk accidently hit me. I wasn’t mad at her. I knew it was an accident. I was more concerned.”

Muffet nods before saying, “well she’s here and waiting for you two. I’ll see you both really soon. Goodbye.”

She hung up and put the phone on the white table then look up at me.

“Well Papyrus and Sans are on their way here right now.”

I thank her as I drank the tea. She got up and went back into the kitchen. I look down at the tea to see my reflection inside the liquid. I finish the tea and it has been ten minutes. Soon I heard a knock at the door. I see Muffet walking from the kitchen and headed towards the door.

“I get it” she jingled.

She open the door and I could see Paps and Sans at the door. They didn’t see me. I heard Sans ask of where I am and Muffet let them both come in.

She walk towards me saying, “she’s right here.”

Papyrus ran towards me and giving me a huge hug. He began to cry and kept asking me if I was alright. Even though Muffet had already told him that I was fine. I told him that I was alright. I look up at Sans as he look away from me. What was he thinking? Was he mad at me for doing as I did? I couldn’t tell since he had his face away from me.

Papyrus pick me up and began to carry me out. He look back at Muffet and thank her for keeping me with her and letting him and Sans know that I was with her. She of course told him it was her honor having me as company. Then he carry me out. I saw Sans walking beside Paps crossing his arms.

Once inside the house, Paps let me down and he went into the kitchen to clean up. I saw Sans slowly sitting on the couch with his hands in his pocket. I shrug and began to go upstairs. Then I heard Sans call me over. I turn towards him. He didn’t even look at me. He was staring at the blank TV.

I began to walk over towards him and stood not far from the couch. He sighs and said, “kid, I um…” he didn’t know what else to say. I was afraid that he was mad at me. Did he really hated me? Was Chara right?

I began to cry as I spoke so tearfully, “I’m so sorry Sans, I… I didn’t mean to ran off like I did. I… I… I…”

Sans look up at me and said, “no Frisk, it’s me who should be apologizing to you. I shouldn’t blown my temper like that. You are so Determined to find out that I just… I don’t want you to know.”

My hands began to shake for no reason at all. I tried to hide my hands but I think Sans could tell that my hands are shaking like crazy.

“Frisk, please don’t be scared of me. I’m so sorry for yelling at you. I only want to protect you. You and Paps are the only thing I have in my life that I hold so close. If something happen to you or Paps, I will never forgive myself for it.”

I look at him asking, “are you still mad at me? Do… do you… hate me?”

Sans got up and put his arms on both of my shoulder making me gasp. Sans look right at me in my eyes. I was afraid he’ll do something to me. But he didn’t.

“Frisk, what on earth would I hate you? I just told you that you are everything I have in my life. I love you as a niece. I’m your duncle. And I will never hate you. Not ever. So don’t ever think that.”

I smiled and hugged him with all my might. I felt his arms going around my waist as he too hugged me back. I knew that Sans isn’t mad at me and he felt guilty for doing as he did to me. I forgave him for it. I knew he never meant it. He was only wanting to protect me.


	6. Chapter 6

I was up real early since I finally did sleep late at night. Sans and Paps are still in bed sleeping. I guess I was really up early. Just then I heard a knock at the door. I wonder who that might be? So since I was all dress and got my hair comb. I went down the stairs and walk right to the door. I heard whomever were on the other side knock three more times at the door. I grab the golden door knob and pull the door open.

There stood at the door well more like standing on one wheel at the door, is Mettaton. I smiled as he rolls into the house. His red light that looks to be shape as a M flash every now and then when he spoke.

“Hello darling, is Papy dear awake?”

I shook my head, “no, he and Sans are still asleep.”

Mettaton turn to face me says, “well then I suppose I’m not the only one who’s up early.”

I smiled, “I guess you're not. Do you want me to wake Paps up?”

“No, not at all. I can wait till he wakes up. Besides my next show won’t be til one anyways.”

I ask Mettaton if I could get him something like a drink or something to eat but he told me he already ate and didn’t need a drink. So he roll over to the living room and began to check things out. If Sans saw Mettaton doing that, boy he’ll have Mettaton head for that.

You’d probably figure for a small square box machine that he shouldn’t be even famous. Yet you really haven’t seen his true form as I did. If you saw his true form you’d believe why he’s a star. He’s famous not only the monsters but also for the humans too.

Mettaton saw a comic book on the table that Sans left last night after he and Paps bring me home and watch a little TV. I saw Mettaton was carefully looking through the pages and making some sounds to show that he’s very interested of what Sans was looking at.

“I see, yes… this is very interesting.”

“Um… Mettaton” I finally spoke.

He seems to not hear me but was more to looking at the comic book. Then I spoke up.

“Mettaton, why did you came to see Paps for?”

Truthfully I wanted to find out what Mettaton was planning on having Paps for. Not because I’m suspicious or anything but I’m just curious.

Mettaton put the comic down for a moment till he finished speaking to me.

“Oh because Frisk dear, me and Papy are going to do a cooking show tomorrow and I need him to practice with me so he’ll know what to expect.”

“Oh” I said surprise that Paps didn’t say anything to me or Sans, “I didn’t know that.”

Mettaton spoke surprise to hear that I didn’t know about Paps being on a cooking show with him, “he didn’t? Why I told him that he should tell you and Sans about it. I suppose he might have forgot.”

I nod in agreement. There are times that Paps do once in awhile forget to say or do something but that’s pretty rare.

Mettaton pick the comic book up and began to look through it more. Just then I heard Paps footsteps coming down the stairs and he yell when he saw Mettaton.

“Mettaton, I didn’t know you would be here today!”

Mettaton said without putting the comic down, “have you forgotten about the cooking show tomorrow, dear Papy?”

Papyrus put his bony hand over his face, “I did, I’m so sorry Mettaton. I guess um…. Well got caught up in my job that I forgot. I’m terribly sorry.”

Mettaton said, “don’t worry darling, I got everything all ready anyways. I know how busy you are as a policeman. All I need you to do is show up after my show about three and then we can start practicing.”

Papyrus smiled and said walking into the kitchen, “oh thank you Mettaton! I won’t forget this time! Nyeh, heh, heh!”

“I know you won’t darling.”

I look up the stairs to see Sans tiredly walking down the stairs. He yawn and once he got down the stairs he look at me. He was about to walk up to me when he turn to see Mettaton. Boy, he was piss when he figure out what Mettaton had in his hands.

“Hey, that’s mine you know. It’s none of your damn business of what’s in that.”

Mettaton put the comic book down on the table and he said, “my looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

Sans growl at Mettaton. He grab my hand and took me in the kitchen with him. I have no idea why he don’t like Mettaton but whatever it is. Those two seems to not get along too well. Sans sat down and I sat next to him. I saw Mettaton rolling into the kitchen with us. Sans just glare at Mettaton as he place his bony hand on my shoulder.

“Sans” said Paps, “I’m so impressed to see you up. I didn’t even need to wake you up this time.”

Sans shrugs, “ah… just today I’m the early bird.”

Papyrus gave an irritated sigh as he continue to cook breakfast for me and Sans. Mettaton roll up to Paps and began to tell him how the cooking show would work. This got Sans attention and he interrupt Mettaton.

“Wait, my bro is gonna do what?”

Papyrus turn to Sans says, “oh I forgot to tell you that I’m going to be on a cooking show with Mettaton tomorrow. So we both are going to practice at three and be ready by tomorrow.”

Sans nods but was a bit skeptical. I sat there with my hands on my lap. I smiled at Paps then Mettaton. As Mettaton began to talk to Paps about the cooking show. I began to have this odd feeling that Chara is with us. Great, just when I thought this day was going to be a good day.

Sans turn to me and ask, “you’re okay kid?”

I guess I didn’t realized I wasn’t smiling anymore when I felt that presence of Chara. I look at Sans and shook my head.

He glare at me, “don’t tell me you're gonna pass out on me.”

I shook my head, “it’s not me it’s just I feel Chara is here with us.”

Sans gave a huge sigh and nod, “yeah, I began to feel that brat too.”

I gulp but Sans assure me that everything will be alright. As long we stay together. Chara wouldn’t strike anyone of us. I gave a small smile at Sans. Though in my mind Chara had other plans for me. I wish I knew what that is.

Paps gave us gramble eggs. Me and Sans ate as Paps stay standing up holding his plate of eggs. He ate while Mettaton kept on bragging about his show. Sans roll his eyes pupil as he ate his. I ate mine but I can’t shake that feeling that Chara is there ready to do something to me. I ate mine slowly. Sans didn’t seem to notice me not eating as fast as I always have done.

Just as I had my egg half ate, that’s when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stop eating and just froze. I didn’t even want to turn. I knew Chara was right behind me with his hand on my shoulder. Chara mockingly laugh.

“Hello Frisk” he said, “you seem a bit on ease.”

I gulp trying to ignore what he said to me. Chara could sense this and he started to laugh.

“You know only you can hear me. No one in this room know I’m here or hears me.”

My hand began to shake. I drop my fork and close my eyes. I try not to turn to look at Chara. If I did I fear that I may see him as something I really don’t want to see.

I heard Sans ask concerned, “kid, are you alright?”

I wanted to tell him that Chara is right behind me. Gosh how I wanted Sans to know. But somehow I felt Chara placing his hand over my mouth so I won’t be able to speak.

“I don’t think so, Frisk.”

I try to yell or say something but Chara was making sure of that. He laughs again as he began to use his finger with his other hand on my back. Man, that was so darn right creepy. I think my body jerk when I felt his cold finger going down my back.

I heard Sans speak in now more worry tone, “kid, you're scaring me. Are you really alright?”

I open my eyes to see Sans looking right at me, his white eyes pupil has now disappear and I could see only his empty black eyes sockets staring at me. Chara stop using his finger to go down my back.

“Now Frisk, let me ask you something. Would you want to see all your friends to be dead?”

I shook my head. Sans thought that I was answering to him but really I was doing that to Chara. Chara knew that. He laughs.

“Just what I thought.”

I reach my hand to Sans to try to get him to help me. Chara saw me doing this. Sans began to grab my hand but soon Chara grab my arm and jerk it back hard. Ouch! That really did hurt. I think Sans figure out what happen because I saw his blue flames showing on his right eye socket.

“Chara” Sans said in a deep tone, “leave my kid alone.”

Chara laughs but he knew that Sans can’t hear him. Sans look at me and plead to me to fight Chara. He told me to stay strong and Determined. With Sans words I understood. I knew Chara can hear me talking through my mind. So I said through my mind.

“Chara, please leave me alone. I don’t want to be control by you anymore.”

Chara use his other hand and squeezed my shoulder hard. The pain was so bearable that I soon began to cry. Sans saw this and he began to reach his hand to me.

“Frisk, please grab my hand and try to fight that brat. I know you can do it.”

I nod as I began to reach my hand out to Sans but again Chara jerk my hand backwards causing pain again in my shoulder. 

“Come on kid, you can do it” I heard Sans said.

So I use my other hand to reach but again Chara jerk it back to make pain on my other shoulder. I kept doing it. It’s a good thing Sans is a patience skeleton. He knew that I won’t give up at all. I’m made out of Determination!

So when Chara jerk my right arm back, I quickly reach my left and grab Sans’ bony hand. Chara scream in anger to let go.

Sans said, “that’s it kid. Just don’t let go, please. I’m here for you no matter what.”

Chara scream till he let go and soon I didn’t feel Chara was with us no more. I look at Sans to see his white eyes pupil appear back in his eyes sockets.

He grab my other hand and ask “you’re okay, Frisk?”

I said “both of my shoulder hurts but other then that, I’m okay.”

Sans nods and he kept me close. Sans whisper in my ear that he’d use his magic to connect his soul with mine so Chara won’t be able to control me. I didn’t know what that means but whatever it is, I knew Sans save me from Chara. I look at my eggs but for some reason I didn’t feel like eating it anymore.

I look at Sans and ask “is it okay if I go in my room? I just don’t feel like eating.”

Sans nods and said, “sure thing kid, I’d check up on you when I’m done.”

I nod and got up from my chair and went up the stairs. I heard Paps asking Sans where I was going and Sans told him that I wasn’t really that hungry. I was going to just read a book. I knew that Sans was lying to his brother. Truthfully Sans just don’t want Paps to know about Chara or the previous timelines.

I understand. I don’t want anyone to worry so much about me. Most of them may not be so friendly to me if they remembered what I did in the previous timelines to them. It’s best that no other monsters including mom and Paps to remember what I did. Well what Chara did to them. Yet it was in my own hand that I’d left the monster’s dust and cause their death.

I got in my room and lay on my bed. I had my face in my pillows and my legs cross. I lay there thinking what was Chara meant that I wanted my friends dead. Why did he even ask that? He knew that I will never do that. Is he… Is he planning something? If so what?


	7. Chapter 7

I turn to my side as I kept laying on the bed. My eyes began to open and close every now and then. So I just decided to well close my eyes. Once I did that’s when things began to get scary. No, Chara isn’t going to mess with me. Not at least this time. It was more different.

Everything was complete dark. I couldn’t see much of anything. At least till a light was shown on a tall skeleton wearing a white coat and a black pants under his coat. This skeleton seem to be working on something. He was at a small table with lots of scientist chemical bottles on the table. There over the table was a black chalkboard with some odd formulas that even I can’t understand.

I was about to ask the skeleton when he spoke.

“I see you're here pretty late.”

I was confused till I saw a yellow dinosaur running in with lots of paper in her arms. I thought to myself. Was this Alphys? It has to be because she sounded just like her. She’s seems to look younger and at a younger age. I bet that this is some kind of flashback of when Alphys first began to be a royal scientist.

Alphys kept on apologizing to whom ever this skeleton is for being a bit late. He seems to ignore her. He kept working on his whatever he’s working on. I was thankful when Alphys asked the skeleton of what he’s doing. He sighs and spoke to her.

“It’s one of the human soul. The one that died this week. The king was so heartbroken when his son die and so is the queen. He nor the queen knows that I have their kid here with me.”

I peer over the skeleton shoulder to see a red heart flowing inside a tube like cup with electric vines going into it. I wonder if this was… was it, Chara’s. It has to be because he’s the only one other than me that has the soul of Determination. And as Sans explain to me that a red heart or soul is symbols for Determination. I began to wonder what in the world would this skeleton I’ve never met or seen would be doing with Chara’s soul for.

Alphys look up at him and ask in concerned, “w… what w… would the king t… thinks i… if he s… seen this?”

The skeleton slam his bony hand on the table and yell, “he won’t! He’ll never find out!”

This scared the living off of Alphys. It scared me too. The skeleton sighs as he dismiss Alphys to do some other things as he works. I think Alphys was kind glad to get out of there. I think that skeleton scared the livings off of her.

Once Alphys left, the skeleton began to work harder on this soul. He grab his notebook and began to write things down as he observed Chara’s soul. Chara’s soul was flashing on and off every time I seen it myself. It looks to be pretty normal to me. The skeleton nods as he close his notebook and began to put his bony hand into the liquid tube. He grab Chara’s soul and put the soul out. He let the soul float in his hand. But then something bad really happen.

Chara’s soul began to turn black and I could see the skeleton shock and surprise look on his skull. That soon the soul lashed right towards the skeleton and soon the skeleton went flying backwards. Knocking over some book and such. I could hear Chara’s laugh as the soul disappear into the darkness. The skeleton stood up and began to brush himself off. I look at his skull to see the blood running down over his one eye socket. I gasp.

Soon Alphys ran in and she got really worried. She told him that she was gonna let the king know what happen but as she was about to leave. The skeleton grab her waist and pull her back. Alphys yelp when he did so.

“No, just get some towel and I’ll wipe the blood up.”

“B… but your eye it’ll…”

“Just do as I told you to do and don’t underestimate me.”

Alphys did as this skeleton told her to do. She came back and she handed the towel over to the skeleton and the skeleton began to wipe his eye socket. He flinch in pain but he didn’t give up wiping. He shook his head as he was wiping the wound.

“I don’t understand. How could this human’s soul could be so powerful and full of LOVE. This don’t make sense. I guess that humans soul are made for Level of Violence. Then again they can’t be that powerful. Could they?”

Alphys seems to not be interested in the skeleton thought. Then again she would be more worry about the skeleton then Chara’s soul.

Then suddenly I felt myself flying in the air? I didn’t expect that. Then again this is all only a flashback. Right? So I guess anything could happen. Soon I hit the glass floor pretty hard. Ow! Just then I heard two males voices. Once was of course was that same skeleton I seen earlier but the other one. The other one was more of a child’s voice.

I walk to the direction to where I hear the voices. There I saw that skeleton standing looking at his books and skimming through the pages. He had that scar over his one eye socket from where Chara attack him. Then I look behind the skeleton and I gasp. I saw a small skeleton looks to be about nine or ten wearing a blue and white stripe T shirt and black shorts. This small skeleton look just like, Sans! I could not believe that this was Sans as a little skeleton.

Sans seems to be upset as he look at the tall skeleton. The tall skeleton sighs as he turn to face Sans.

“Sans, I’m doing this because I want to test these souls.”

“So what?” Sans ask, “so you could make me and Paps as your animals?”

“Sans, don’t you dare say that. You know you're not animals. Your both are my experiments.”

That shocked me. I always thought that Sans and Paps were born natural just like everyone else. But it turns out that they are both created from this skeleton. I began to now realized that this skeleton had once been a royal scientist just like Alphys.

“What are you going to do?” asked Sans.

The skeleton turn to a long blue like table with lots of wires on it. He grab one of the wires and said not looking at Sans.

“I’ll do an experiment on you. See how both your souls combined with the rest of the monsters down here.”

“What?!” Sans scream, “you think that I’ll be a damn fool to do something stupid like this!

“Don’t you underestimate me Sans! This is for your own good!”

“No, I won’t do it!”

“Fine, I’ll get your brother instead.”

Sans grab hold of the skeleton arm and yank it back. The skeleton turn in surprise to Sans. I saw Sans’ right eye socket flaming blue. I know that look from anywhere.

“No, please anything but Papyrus. Don’t hurt him. If you want hurt me instead! Not Papyrus!”

The skeleton nodded and ask, “I see, then you’ll do this once for me then?”

Sans nods and went on the table as the skeleton had told him to do. I never saw how brave Sans was when the skeleton began to put the wires on him. The looks of the wires, I bet they felt pretty uncomfortable for him. Sans didn’t even wiggle to get away or anything. He just lay there perfectly still.

The skeleton went to a small brown contol box with yellow and red buttons on the top. He began to pull the lever on the side of the control box. Sans look over to the skeleton and said with a worry look.

“Mr. G, is this really going to hurt?”

My eyes widened. So this is who Mr. G is. This is what Sans and Paps didn’t want me to know about. But why?

Mr. G look at Sans and said, “only a little.”

Once Mr. G press a button a lot of electricity began to flow down all the wires and right into Sans body. That was horrible watching Sans being shocked in pain. I began to cry as I yell out to Sans. There was nothing I could do to help Sans.

“Frisk, wake up… please!”

My vision of the scene disappear and soon I saw myself in my room with Sans shaking me to wake up. I look up at him. I felt tears going down my cheeks. Sans look at me with concerned.

“Frisk, what happen? What did you see?”

I touch his face to make sure that I was seeing him right. Then without any hesitation I threw my arms around Sans. I kept repeating his name, over, over, and over again. Sans patted me on the back.

“It’s okay baby bones, it’s okay. It was only a nightmare.”

I didn’t have the strength to tell him what I seen in those two flashback. I think he knew it too. I let go and look up at him. Sans rub my hair.

“Hey kid” he said, “you uh… wanna go to Grillby’s? I mean if you think you feel okay to go.”

I nod. Truthfully I just need to get away from that house for a bit. Needed to give myself time to gather that information and to try to not remember of what I saw happen to Sans.

Sans help me up and said with a wink, “let’s take a shortcut to get there.”

I giggled as he snap his bony finger and in a mere seconds we were right back in the front door of Grillby’s restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

We went into Grillby’s and we seen that the whole place was full of monsters and humans together. Sans lower his head and whisper to me.   
“This is the most busiest place I’ve ever seen it.”   
I had to agree, this has been the most busiest ever. Specially for Grillby. I look to see him going to and foe of every table that was fill. Poor guy, at least he’s making a living for his family. Me and Sans look at the bar counter to see that every seat except the far corner was filled with a few dogs and couple human men.   
Sans sighs saying, “welp I guess one of us would have to stand.”   
I told him that’s I’ll stand while he goes ahead and sit in the chair. He look at me a bit worry. I think after what happen yesterday kinda got him a bit worry that I might do that again. He shrugs as he put his hands in his pockets.   
“If you're sure about it kid. That’s alright to me.”   
I nod as he went to the corner to sit in the chair while I stand next to him between him and a male human with a heavy brown coat and a black beard and hair. He did made me a little creepy just the way he glares at me. But I did felt safe with Sans right beside me.   
We waited till Grillby came back and handing a glass of water to a dog next to the creepy man. Then Grillby saw us and walk over to us. Grillby sighs tiredly.   
“I’m sorry for the wait Sans, Frisk, I’m really busy today.”   
Sans nods, “yeah, I can see that.”   
Grillby look at me and smiles pulling his glasses up, “I see that you're feeling better, Frisk.”   
I nod a little.   
Grillby then ask the both of us what we want. Sans as always order a bottle of ketchup and a hot dog. I order a glass of milk and a ham cheese hamburger. Grillby wrote that down on his little notebook and thank us before he left to go into the kitchen.   
Sans turn to see two white dogs one male and one female walking up to him. Both are wearing blue police uniforms with same yellow badges on their shirts to the right. I knew those two well. The male is Dogamy and the female is Dogareessa. Those two always flirting with each other and totally in love with each other. They should get marry one of these days. I mean they been together for like forever. Even Papyrus agree that those two should get marry and grow a family of their own.   
Sans ask, “hey Dogamy, Dogareessa, what’s you two lovebirds been up to?”   
Both dogs laugh at Sans’ pun. Dogamy was the first to speak.   
“Not much, just been kinda busy with our job since we finally came up to the surface.”   
Dagareessa nods, “indeed but we’ve been together for a long time. Isn’t that right honey?”   
Dogamy nods, “indeed darling. My sweet little pumpkin you.”   
I smiled at them. Sans began to talk to them and of course telling his puns. Grillby came out and bring our drink to us. I thank him and Sans saw the ketchup and began to drink it. I look at the creepy man. I saw the man giving Sans an odd look. I really wanted to tell him that it’s none of his business but I didn’t because I knew that would be rude.   
Dogamy and Dogaressa began to flirt with each other. Sans still kept his puns going as always. As I waited for Grillby to bring the food out. That’s when the creepy man tap me on the shoulder. I jump a little and he laughs a little.   
“Whoa there sweetie, didn’t mean to rattle ya.”   
Man was he creepy. Especially when he just call me sweetie. The only one who said that to me is my Mom. Which she has every right to. Since I’m her daughter. Yet I began to feel unease about this man.   
The man drank his glass of wine I think. I’m not sure. He put the cup down and turn to face me. Man, looking at his eyes are so darn right creepy. He had his brown eyes looks to be moving I guess. He even had a small mustache under his nose.   
“So little lady. Do ya live around here?”   
I nod and he began to rub his beard as if he was thinking.   
“I see, so do you know that little skeleton there.”   
He pointed to Sans and I nod. I think I was too scared to tell him that Sans is my uncle.   
“I had a feeling you did. You’ve walk in with him. So little lady, do ya have a name?”   
I nod and answer, “my name is Frisk.”   
“Frisk huh? Well that’s a pretty name. So where are you parents?”   
I answer, “there um…. doing some business in Washington D.C.”   
He nods, “well then, so have any plans for today?”   
I shook my head.   
“Good, so uh… let me ask you something little lady.”   
I nervously waited for him to ask me something that I wish he didn’t.   
“Do ya uh… wanna come outside with me? Just a moment.”   
I don’t even know if I should trust this guy and now he’s randomly ask me to like just come outside with him. That I didn’t know how to respond to.   
“If ya do I got some cute little puppies you could take a look at.”   
That does seems pretty cute to see but then again I had a huge bad feeling about this. So I shook my head. He seems pretty surprise of my answer.   
“No? Well I never thought any pretty little lady like you would turn that offer down?”   
I saw Grillby came out and giving me my sandwich and Sans his hot dog. Sans thank Grillby for the hot dog and Grillby nods as he walk towards a table with a full family of rabbits. I began to eat my sandwich.   
I heard the creepy guy ask, “is that good?”   
I nod but this time I’m ignoring to look at him. I thought maybe if I keep ignoring him maybe he’ll stop talking to me or even leave. But sadly he didn’t. I think he was watching me eat. I could sense that’s what he’s doing. That even began to creep me out more.   
Now all I wanted is to eat my sandwich quickly and get Sans to agree to leave then go home. This guy is really darn right creepy. Something about him I don’t feel right. I look over to Sans to see him still talking to Dogamy and Dargreessa. So I didn’t want to be rude to Sans that to just stop talking and let’s get out of here. He seem to have so much fun.   
I finish eating my sandwich. I turn to see Sans only ate half of his. Dang it, I wish he hurries it up. I want to get away from this man. So I grab the paper that was on the plate that Grillby gave me and roll it up. Grillby took my plate along with my glass, he ask me if I wanted anymore and I told him no. So he went in the kitchen to take care of my cup and plate.   
So I grab the paper and went heading towards the trash. Once at the trash, I turn and there was that man right behind me. I jump in spook to see him. He laughs like he enjoy me jumping or something like that.   
“You seem to be jumpy there, sweetie.”   
Urgh… seriously again? I began to put my head down and I try to go back to where I was. But I felt the man grab my shoulder. I yelp a little. I turn to face him smiling at me.   
“What’s wrong little lady? You seem to be a bit shaken up?”   
I shook my head and I tried to flee myself from him but he grip my shoulder tighter. Man, did that began to hurt. First Chara hurt both of my shoulder earlier this morning now this guy. He began to pat me on the head.   
“You’ve got to come with me. I wanna show you something.”   
I shook my head, “please, let me go. I really need to go back.”   
The man chuckled, “ah… what’s the hurry honey? I have all the time in the world.”   
He tried to pull me with him but I refused. I grab one of the empty tables and held my hand tight to it.   
“No” I said sternly, “please let me go.”   
The man glared at me and I think he began to get a bit irritated, “come on little lady, no time for games here.”   
“No” I said a little louder.  
The man turn and began to lift me up over his shoulder. I began to kick but he seems to not care. I look up and yell with all my might.   
“Sans, help me!”   
I saw everyone turn their attention to me as the guy began to go faster out the door. I did everything with all my might to kick, hit, and scream Sans’ name. The guy began to run but I think the pain I’m giving him was really getting to him.   
Soon the man stop for some reason. I open my eyes and turn to see Sans with his blue flames in his right eye socket in front of me and the creepy man.   
“You wanna have a bad time” I heard Sans said.   
The man began to stutter, “n… n…. No sir.”   
“Then put my kid down. Or I’ll use my power to force ya.”   
I felt the man began to shake as he place me down. Once so I ran towards Sans and held his jacket tight. Sans held me close with his left arm as he use his right to point towards the street.   
“Get the hell out of here before I decide to give you a bad time.”   
The man nods as he shakily ran off away from Sans and me.   
Sans look down at me and ask, “your okay Frisk?”   
I nod and he began to rub my hair. I look to see Dogamy, Dogreessa, and Grillby running towards us with worry in the expressions.   
Grillby ran up to me and ask, “Frisk, are you okay? Did that man hurts you? I’m terribly sorry.”   
I said “I’m okay. Sans saved me from him.”   
Dogreessa kneel down and began to talk to me to keep me calm down. I saw Dogamy walk up to Sans and began to tell him something. I didn’t hear. I was more focus on Dogreessa. Once I was calm Dogreessa took my hand and we look at Sans.   
Dogreessa clears her throat before she said, “Sans, I think you should take Frisk home and get her something so she won’t be frightened.”  
Sans look at me and nods, “will do thanks Dogreessa, Dogamy, Gribz.”   
Grillby nods, “anytime Sans, you don’t need to worry about paying me. I’d put it in my check.”   
Sans said, “thanks Gribz, your the man.”   
Sans took my hand as I let go of Dogreessa’s, “ready kid?” he asked.  
I nod and he took me away from the others. I saw the three began to talk one another though I couldn’t hear what they were saying. I’m pretty sure it’s about me.   
Once we were far away, Sans wink at me as he lift his arm up and was about to snap his finger when I interrupt him.   
“Sans” I said.  
He turn to me and ask “what’s up?”   
“Is it okay if um… I read one of your comic books?”   
He look at me for a moment then nods, “sure whatever makes you feel better. Besides Dogreessa told me to make you comfortable and get something that relax you.”   
I smile at him, “thank you.”   
Sans rub my head making me giggle, “no problem, kid.”   
He snap his finger and soon we were right in front of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Once we made it inside there we saw Napstablook with his headphones on, Muffet talking to Mettaton, and the old Gerson standing next to Muffet. Sans look to his brother and as if he was asking Papyrus how did those three ever enter into the house. Papyrus seen us and said with a smile.

“Good you two are back! Lady Toriel had call few minutes after you both left. I told her where you two are and I also had told her what happen yesterday of Frisk getting sick and then ran away because well you know what happen.”

Sans sighs and ask, “oh well did she said anything else?”

Papyrus nods, “indeed, she said that they had finally met the president and he was really nice to them. He even invited them to a big dinner tonight at the White House. Isn’t that amazing?!”

Sans laughs and nod his head. I smiled at Papyrus. Then Muffet and Gerson both seen me and walk up to me. I look up at them and said my hello politely to them.

Muffet spoke, “hello dearly, I told Gerson, Napstablook, and Mettaton what happen last night. Well Mettaton I just told to. But for the others I told them this early morning and we decided to come and see how you are doing.”

Gerson nods, “that was very dangerous for a young lady like you to be out in the woods especially at night.”

I sigh and said “yeah, I know.”

Gerson put his hands over his hips and ask, “then why did you do it?”

Sans heard him and said a bit upset, “leave the kid be! She been through enough already. Specially today.”

Papyrus look at Sans and ask, “what happen?”

Sans lower his head and answer, “well we got to Gribz and when I was joking with those two dogs. This guy tried to kidnapped Frisk. So I stop the guy and man he was pretty freak out when he seen me. Anyways I save Frisk and Gribz, Dogamy, and Dogareessa went to make sure the kid and I were alright.”

Muffet and Mettaton both gasp. Napstablook shook his head as he continued to listen to those spooky mixtapes music of his. Gerson began to rub his small white beard and scratch his shell. Sans look at me and was about to say something when Mettaton spoke.

“My that must have been awful. Never fear for your truly will make sure to keep you company my dear.”

Muffet nods, “I could make tea for you, dearly.”

Napstablook added, “you could listen to my music tapes if you want.”

Gerson look at me and said, “well you could maybe plays some cards with me.”

Sans got a bit upset and yell, “will you all just leave! Ugh… leave the kid alone!”

They all look at Sans with shock and a bit hurt. I couldn’t believe Sans would be that mean to them. All they wanted was to help me feel better. Even Papyrus gave Sans a surprise expression.

“Fine” snap Gerson, “if that’s what you want then I’m leaving! If you want to come over Frisk and play some cards I’ll be at my house sleeping on my rocking chair.”

Gerson walk out with the others following close behind. Papyrus try to get them to come back but everyone refused and walk out the door. Papyrus close the door behind them. He sighs and turn to look at Sans.

“Sans, how could you? They were only trying to help.”

Sans look away saying, “you didn’t even told me that we had more guest here.”

Papyrus narrow his eye sockets, “I don’t need to. Besides Muffet was the one who bring them and were going to help the human. That is till you brown your temper at them.”

Sans stump his feet and yell, “I just want what’s best for us! Don’t you two get it?!”

My eyes widened with shock and I could see Papyrus eyes sockets widened with shock as well. Sans look at both of us and huff in anger. He snap his bony finger and left the room.

“Sans!” cried Papyrus.

I look up at Papyrus to see that he was a bit hurt. We both couldn’t believe how Sans reacted the way he did. Papyrus shook his head.

“Stay here Frisk, I’ll see what’s my brother’s problem.”

So Papyrus walk up the stairs and I could hear him yelling at Sans to open his door. I walk to the couch and sat down to wait for Papyrus to come down. I saw a lot of Sans’ comic books lying around on the table. I was about to look at one but felt that since Sans isn’t here, it would be unfair to look through it without him knowing about it.

I just sat there, staring at the comic books. I wonder what made Sans so upset. Why did he just overrated that way? He never done that before. Especially when I Reset over the previous timelines. So why now? As I kept getting worry about Sans that is when I felt a rush of wind blowing through me making my hair to blow to the direction of where the wind came from.

What the…? Just then my eyes began to get heavy and my vision began to get blurry. My face felt like it was burning up. What the heck is going on? I wonder. I couldn’t keep my open and soon everything went black.

I’m not sure how long it was but I began to open my eyes. I saw that I wasn’t in the living room or even in the house. I was… someplace new? I couldn’t figure out where I was till I began to see yellow flowers all over the floor. I remember now. This, this is Asgore’s throne room. Sure enough I was right. I saw the throne chair in the middle of the golden flowers and a huge window big enough for most of the sunlight to shine through.

Just then I saw him. Asgore began to water his flowers. He was wearing a purple robe long enough to his feet. He hair is long blonde that shine like the sun. Just then I happen to seen that same tall skeleton, Mr. G running in with a few papers in his arms.

Asgore turn as Mr. G stop in front of him. Asgore smiled as he took the papers from Mr. G hands.

“Ah… good to see you my old friend.”

“You too your majesty.”

Asgore look through the papers and nods, “good work, I see you’ve made good process.”

“Thank you, I’ve been working on them for weeks. I heard that she’d got her first human soul today.”

Asgore nods, “indeed, here is the next human soul.”

Asgore went over and pick up a jar that has the orange soul. I gasp knowing that it was the soul of Bravery. Asgore sighs.

“This one wouldn’t put up without a fight. She says that she had a really hard time putting him down. But she never gave up. So now I think she deserves to be in the royal guard. Not only that but be a head leader of the royal guard.”

I gasp knowing whom Asgore is referring to. So this is how Undyne was able to be the head leader of the royal guard. It’s all because she put down the most strongest child and the most bravest one as well. I saw Mr. G nodding his head.

Just then things began to change and soon I found myself back in Waterfall. This time I look up to see the fake stars up on the ceiling of the walls. Why am I here again? I remember how me and Sans had look at those stars and how amazing they are. Just then I heard a voice behind me.

“It’s kinda nice to be back here again.”

I turn but didn’t see anyone. So I ask who was there then a small laugh was heard. Still I couldn’t see who it was. It sounded like a child’s voice but I couldn’t see who it was.

“I guess I should reveal myself to refresh your memory. Don’t I Frisk?”

I look around till I turn to see an orange heart flying above me. I gasp as the heart slowly flew down and soon began to change. I close my eyes as the light was too bright for my eyes.

Just then I look forward to see a young boy about thirteen or fourteen has blondish brown hair, light brown eyes, wearing a yellow with a brown vest shirt and brown pants. I knew now who this boy is. This boy is the soul of Bravery. He smiles at me as he walk up to me a little. I had to admit, I was kinda freak out.

He notice my fears and said, “don’t be afraid Frisk, please. My name is Kameron. Just like you I’ve fallen down here as well. And of course just like the other souls as well.”

I began to back up but Kameron stop me. He took my hand and told me that I shouldn't be afraid of him. I look up at him.

“Are you the one been giving me those flashbacks?”

“Only this one. The part where they took my soul and lost my life that day. The other two has been that scientist. W. D. Gaster.”

I now finally found out Mr. G’s full name. At least I know that now. Yet I’m still confused of what’s going on and why Kameron bring me.

Kameron sighs and said, “I was also the one in that echo flower. My soul went into the flower to talk to you. Before Gaster took you.”

I look down and I could feel Kameron put his hand under my chin. He lift my head up so I can look back at him. He sighs as he kinda study me.

“I know you afraid that Chara is going to take over you body again and make you Reset. That’s not going to happen. As long you stay hold of your Determination for yourself and others you love. Chara won’t be able to take control.”

I nod and ask, “why is he keep on nagging me all the time and making me suffer like he is?”

Kameron sighs and said, “I don’t really know. Neither does the other souls. I don’t want you to get hurt by anyone again. You’ve been through enough.”

Just then I felt someone pulling me backwards. I heard Kameron yelled my name with worry. I look to who pull me back and there, there he is. Chara had return.

Chara giggled and said, “what? You didn’t think that I forget ya? Well guess what I didn’t. You can try to buddy, buddy, with the souls but they can’t help you.”

I look to see Kameron held his bat in his arms, “you wanna bet, Chara.”

Chara look at Kameron and laughs, “what you gonna do? Be brave to save you new little friend?”

Kameron smiles, that smile is to kill like Chara’s, “you really don’t know how us soul's work, do you? I guess little old me will have to do.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kameron ran right to Chara and soon swing his bat to try to hit Chara. But Chara was able to dodge the bat.

“Ha” mocked Chara, “is that all you got?”

Kameron look right at Chara in the eyes and yelled, “no, but this may help!”

Soon Chara’s eyes widened as Kameron quickly grab his turtleneck shirt and pull him close. Kameron smiled wide.

“I know you haven’t given up that easily. You rat! All you are is a demonic being hunger to kill anyone that stand in your way!”

Chara growls at Kameron, “You won’t get away with this. I know the rest of the souls are too afraid to help you and Frisk. You know that is very, very true.”

Kameron lower his head and began to close his eyes but quickly glance at Chara’s red eyes. He snare at Chara.

“You only make matters worst. I know why you're here and what’s your purpose with Frisk. I know that you are doing all you can do is to kill other monsters all over again.”

Chara laughs, “that may be true, but do you even have enough strength to stop me. You have no idea how much Determination I have to get a hold of her. To regain control and then erase this stupid world forever.”

Kameron tighten his grip of Chara’s shirt. Chara began to struggle to get away. I too began to be a bit frightened of what Kameron is about to do.

Kameron yell, “you saw how I die, you know that I try to harm someone and it only led me to death. Now that I’m a soul, I’m not alive any more. That doesn’t mean I still can’t stop helping and when I saw Frisk. I knew that she has enough Determination over yours.”

I had to agree with Kameron. I did had enough Determination to break the barrier, free all the monsters from the Underground. Also I fought with the most soulless monster in the Underground. If you don’t know what I mean. I’m talking about Flowey. He really is soulless that is till he absorb the souls and well turn into his real self.

Chara began to laugh, “we’re just see… won’t we?”

Kameron growls before he turn his attention to me.

“Frisk, go! Get out as you can! I can handle this one! Now go!”

I obey Kameron and ran for my life depended on it. I began to see my vision going blurry as I felt my legs kept on running. I began to feel my eyes began to close. I heard faint cries from Papyrus and Sans calling my name. I couldn’t hear what they were saying though. Soon my vision went black again.

“Frisk, wake up!”

“Human, please you're scaring us!”

I began to open my eyes. There I found myself in Papyrus arms. I look up to see Papyrus tears running down his cheeks. He turn his attention to me and smiled wide when he seen me awake.

“Oh good, you're awake!”

“Thanks gosh kid, you had us scared.”

I turn to see Sans beside me rubbing my bangs back. I could tell that he was crying as well. Though I think Paps show it the most then Sans did. I think I freak Paps out when I somehow pass out or something? I don’t know.

Papyrus put his bony hand over my head and said, “hm… well at least your fever's gone down.”

Sans sighs, “this isn’t normal for her to do that. Too bad Alphys was here to help us.”

Papyrus nods, “she’s at Washington D.C. Wait maybe I could call her and maybe she could figure out what’s going on.”

Sans thought a moment then nods in understanding, “it’s a worth of try.”

Papyrus pick me up and gently place me on the couch. He began to walk into the kitchen and before he grab his cell phone he turn to Sans.

“Sans, make sure to keep an eye sockets on the human!”

Sans nods the said, “sure thing. Just don’t go over fishy with Alphys.”

Papyrus groan in irritation, “nyeh, I’ll take this outside.”

Papyrus storm outside and made sure to shut the door behind him. Sans laugh as he turn to me.

“Shay I know you probably didn’t want to talk about it in front of Paps. But uh… what happen?”

I thought a moment then said, “I… I don’t quite know how to explain it. It’s kinda hard to explain but I know Chara was in my dream.”

Sans right eye socket blue flame appear. I could hear him mumbling something beneath his breath. I couldn’t make out what he was saying. He then look at me as his blue flames began to die down.

“What did he do to ya?”

I try to remember what Chara did and what else was there I seen. Then I began to remember Kameron. He saved me from Chara. Yet, I wonder if those two are fighting right now. I lower my head as I remember that vision I had when Kameron soul was trap in that jar of Asgore’s.

“Kameron” I spoke at last.

“What?”

I look up to see Sans giving me a confused eyes sockets look. I sigh again before I answer.

“Kameron was there. He’s one of the human's souls lost their lives in the Underground. He told me that he was there to help me. Then Chara appear and try to get a hold of me. Kameron stop him and those two were going to fight. Kameron wanted me to leave so I did.”

I saw Sans was now in deep thoughts as he was taking this information all in. I was about to tell Sans about the vision I had but that was interrupted. Papyrus walk inside and came over to us and began to speak.

“I told Alphys everything of what happen to Frisk and how she keeps passing out.”

Sans look up at Papyrus, his white pupil appearing back in his eyes sockets.

“What did she say?”

“Well” Paps started, “there are two options that may be causing it. One is that it could be the cause of the weather. Since it’s been kinda odd lately. First it’s cold then next it’s really hot. Or she could be having blackouts. Which I have no idea what that means. Alphys didn’t explain to well.”

Sans look at me and I knew why I been passing out like I have but he didn’t want to tell that to Paps. He look at Paps and said.

“Maybe it’s the weather doing it.”

“That’s what I’ve been thinking. Alphys thinks so too. She said if Frisk is still passing out. Let her know and she’ll come here sooner to take a look at her.”

Sans nods, “thanks Paps, let’s hope that the kid gets well soon.”

Sans sighs as he kept his eyes sockets close but enough to glance at me. Papyrus grab a red blanket that was on a rocking chair and bring it over. He gently place it over me and made sure the blanket has cover almost all my body except my head and face.

“There we are, now you get some rest human. If you feel much better let me or Sans know. Then I the Great Papyrus shall cook my special spaghetti.”

Sans look up at Paps and said, “don’t forget at three you got to practice with Mettaton for that cooking show, tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry brother, I didn’t forget about it. Thank you for reminding me anyways Sans.”

Sans wink, “no problem. Just don’t work too hard with all those egg greetings with Mettaton.”

“Sans!”

“What?”

“Enough with the puns!”

“Aw… come on Paps, you're smiling.”

“I am and I hate it. Also when the human is sleeping you and I are going to find Muffet, Mettaton, and Gerson and you are going to apologize to them for being rude.”

“But Paps I…”

“No buts… That’s an order from the Great Papyrus!”

Sans sighs as he look at me for a moment, “you're gonna be okay for a bit?”

I nod and told him that I’ll be alright.

Sans nods, “okay, I’ll be back real soon. Sleep well kid.”

I nod as I began to close my eyes. I could hear Paps reassuring Sans that I’ll sleep the whole time they are gone. I didn’t see how Sans reaction was but I know he was a bit worry for leaving me alone. Especially with Chara around.

I heard the two shutting the door as I lay on the couch. I like the warm soft blanket over me. It felt so nice.

I couldn’t sleep but I was too comfortable to get up anyways. So I just lay there kept my eyes close as I enjoy the quietness of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

As I had my eyes close I began to feel like that I’m not alone. Just then I heard someone was shutting and opening the door upstairs. I listen and it sounds like it was coming from Sans’ room. I wonder why Sans is shutting and opening the door so many times. I assume it was Sans. I figure that he use his shortcuts to get up there as he always do.

Yet it was odd for him to be opening and shutting the door like it was some game or something. It finally stop. I expected Sans to come down to check on me. But when I didn’t hear anything. I decided to go up the stairs and find out what is going on.

Once I made it up the stairs and I began to walk down the hall. I began to feel this strange feeling that I’m going to find something that isn’t what I’m going to like at all. Also that sensation of someone watching me wasn’t really helping me as much either. I don’t know. It’s like going down a hallway of an old haunted house. Waiting for something to come out at you and either to scare you or to harm you.

That’s the worse feeling to have. As I stood in front of Sans’ room. I could feel something wasn’t quite right. Like something is waiting for me inside. I slowly open the door just enough for me to peek inside.

“Sans” I call, “are you in here?”

There was no response.

I shrug as I open the door all the way. I could see lots of papers lying on the floor. Also some more comics books. No wonder Papyrus hates coming in here. It’s just a mess. I feel sorry for Paps when he does clean this room. Even the bed is all mess up and looks that it hasn’t been made for weeks.

“That lazybones” I thought.

I look around to find other than the mess complete quiet. Too quiet. I look around and began to call Sans but no response. I stood there scratching my head. I was sure that I heard this door opening and closing from earlier.

I began to walk out when I look at the door knob to see a golden heart necklace hanging on the door knob of Sans’ door. How in the world did that got there? I didn’t even want to touch it. That was darn right creepy. Because when I first came in that necklace wasn’t there until now.

I hurry out the door making sure to close the door. I was about to run back down stairs when I suddenly felt a cold breeze rush through me.

What the heck was that? I wonder.

I turn around but seen no one behind me. I wanted to get out of here. I ran till I stop at the top of the staircase and when I was about to run down the stairs. My vision began to go blurry.

Oh no, not again. In a split second my vision went black. As I felt my vision coming back I found myself in a lab. I stood up brushing my shirt when I suddenly saw Gaster. Or I’m calling him Mr. G for short. Man, I’m getting like Sans again. I guess we both have a lot in common.

I saw Mr. G was studying whatever he’s reading in his notebook. He was pretty focus on that notebook when suddenly I look to see a small skeleton wearing an orange and red stripe sweatshirt and red pants coming up to Mr. G with a colorful blocks in his hands. I smiled knowing who that small skeleton is.

“Look daddy, look what I did.”

My eyes widened with shock when I heard him call Mr. G daddy. Was this why Sans and Paps didn’t want me to know?

I saw that Mr. G pay no attention to the small skeleton, “yes, yes, now go and play somewhere else, Papyrus.”

Papyrus look down at his puzzle then look back up, “but you didn’t look at what I did.”

I began to feel heartbroken for Paps. His own father seems to not even care of his son’s acontmesment of that little puzzle block. If only Paps could see me there with them. Yet this was only a flashback so I doubt anyone could see me.

Mr G huffs in irritation, “I told you to go somewhere else. I’m very busy right now.”

Papyrus tilts his head, “what are you doing?”

Mr. G said, “something I know you nor Sans would never understand.”

Papyrus put his block on the table and ran up to Mr. G’s side. Mr. G put the notebook down on the table then went to the long table. The same one where Mr. G electrocuted Sans on. Papyrus went up to the notebook and curiously look at it. I could see his confused face expression when he was looking at it. 

He flip through some pages and kept on doing that for a while. Then I heard Mr. G yelling at Papyrus to not look in the notebook. Papyrus turn to look at Mr. G and ask him why he can’t look at it. I could say Papyrus looks very cute when he was a kid.

Mr. G walk up to him and grab Papyrus by the hand. Papyrus began to fight and Mr. G kept yelling at him to stop fighting. Papyrus wouldn’t do it. So I could see Mr. G was getting more frustrated at Papyrus. He threw Paps on the table.

Papyrus look around to see wires hung all over the walls. He look back at Mr. G with a question look. I could say he didn’t seem to be afraid of these wires. I wonder if he even knows about what happen to Sans with those wires.

“Daddy” he ask, “what are you doing now? Am I in trouble? If so what did I do?”

Mr. G didn’t answer to Paps question instead he began to place wires on Paps. Oh gosh, Mr. G is going to do it on Paps just like he did to Sans.

I knew that I couldn’t do nothing because it’s only a flashback. I couldn’t see this again. Not to Paps. He’s so innocent and naive. What did he do to deserve this?

As Mr. G was done, he went to that same box and began to pull the level. I close my eyes and fear the worse.

“No, no, no, not Paps, anything but Papyrus.”

I kept repeating myself this that is till I heard a loud bang. I open my eyes to see Sans running towards his brother.

Sans grab hold of the wires and with force pull them off of Paps. It hurted Papyrus a little but not much. I could see Papyrus shock and confused expression on his face. Mr. G was shock yet upset of what Sans did.

“What did you do, Sans?!”

Sans look at Mr. G as he held Papyrus close to him, “I’m not letting you hurt him as you did to me!”

Mr. G narrow his eyes sockets as he walk up to the two of them. Sans slowly put himself in front of Paps and he too began to narrow his eyes sockets. I could see blue flames flowing out in his right.

I didn’t know what to expect from this.

Mr. G said in a deep soothing tone voice, “you listen to me Sans, I don’t want you ever do that again. I’d only want to show him to not ever mess with my work up.”

“That all you care about!” Sans yell, “you don’t care about us, all you care is about your stupid work! I hate you so much!”

Mr. G was shock as so was I. Mr. G grab Sans shirt and pull him closer to him. Making Sans shiver a little.

“I don’t want to hear you talk like that again.”

Sans grab Mr. G’s hand and pull it away as Sans began to use his bone power to strike. Mr. G was able to dodge the bones that was coming at him. Paps eyes sockets widened with shock and fear. Sans was furious at Mr. G for trying to hurt his little brother.

“I will never call you Dad. If you treat us better maybe I will. Now I’d see that all you want is to test us and use us like we’re animals.”

I could feel the pain in Sans soul. He’s so upset and torn that his own father don’t even love him or Paps at all. Now all Sans want is to stop his father and get Paps out of there.

Sans saw that Mr. G was knocked out by one of his blue attack. Sans grab hold of Paps and put Paps over his shoulder. Paps ask Sans where they were going. Sans sighs as he began to run out of the room.

“Somewhere where we’ll be safe, Paps. I promise that I’ll protect you and raise you on my own.”

With that Sans snap his bony finger and in a flash both were out of sight. I look to see Mr. G began to wake up. He shook his head. He call Paps and Sans over but neither of them came. So with anger Mr. G ran out of the room to find the two.

I began to feel my vision began to blur as soon the vision went black once more. I began to open my eyes back up. I saw that I was lying on a green carpet floor. I yawn as I try to get up. But I felt pain going down my arm and I fell again.

What was I in pain?

Why can’t I get back up?

This is darn right strange.

What was more odd was that I look down to my neck to find that I was wearing that same necklace I found on Sans door earlier.

How in the world did I even got this on me?

Did someone actually put this on me?

Could this day get even weirder than ever before?

Never in my life had I been so freak out then before. Most times I would understand what’s going on and to know how to explain it. But this? This I can’t and it’s freaking me out.

What on earth is going on?

Am I being haunted by something that I can’t explain?

Whatever is going on, I’m going to find out. Sooner or later…


	12. Chapter 12

It’s has been a while since I lay on the ground but finally I heard the front door opening up. I knew that it was Sans walking into the house. I could hear footsteps coming up close. I look up to see the pink slippers not far from the table. I couldn’t see the rest of him but I saw something fall down from his bony hands and landed on the ground. I couldn’t see what it was too well. But I guess it was a comic book he just brought.

“Kid, where are you?!”

I tried telling him I was not far but my voice seems to crack up. I only said his name in a whisper tone. Dang, what is wrong with me? I could see his feet rushing about calling my name till I saw his feet stop.

“Frisk! What the heck happen?!”

I could see him running towards me as I felt his bony hand brushing my hair to the side. He slowly turn me over and boy the pain was to bearable to ignore. I scream in pain when he did so.

“Oh gosh no! NO!!!”

I couldn’t figure out why he was so worry and upset. That is till I look on my left arm to see lots of blood running out of it. No wonder I felt a lot of pain when he touch that arm. Especially when I couldn’t get back up.

“Damn it!” Sans yell, “I knew that you shouldn't been alone! That damn Chara!”

I saw him getting back up and standing in a straight position.

“You hear me Chara?! This is all your damn fault! I will never forgive you for this! You leave me, Paps, and Frisk the hell alone! You understand?!”

I could hear him began to cry as he knelt down and pull me up to look at his face. I could see the blue tears streaming down on his cheeks bones. His white eyes pupil had disappeared. I never saw him so miserable like this before.

Was this how he look when Papyrus was killed?

He look at me and began to apologize repeatedly for leaving me alone. He should had either stay with me or bring me with him. I could barely hear the rest because he was crying so hard. I knew that he couldn’t help it.

Sans got up and grab hold of me and soon I felt him running outside still with tears streaming down his cheeks. Since some monsters in the Underground has special healing powers they can heal the injured bones or cuts. Only few knew very well to do that.

One is my mom she’s the expert. Yet since now she’s not here it didn’t help. Second, Alphys knows how to bring things to life and she certainly has her own healing magic through her mechanic machines. Yet she too isn’t here. So that only leaves now is Papyrus. He’s not an expert of healing but he sure knows how to heal bones and some cuts. Though he’s still working on massive cuts part.

So I knew where Sans was taking me. We were going right to Mettaton stage show to find Paps.

As Sans ran as fast his legs could carry him. He could teleport there but I think he didn’t want to take that risk with me. Especially the way I am. The pain began to grow back in my arm and I try not to show my reaction but I think Sans could tell right away.

“(huffs) Hang on baby bones…” he said almost out of breath.

It was luckily nobody was around to see Sans so tearful running with my left arm full of blood. I look at Sans shirt to see my blood on his shirt. I look up at him then at the shirt. I felt guilty for putting blood on that shirt. Especially since Papyrus just wash that like two days ago.

“I’m sorry” I whisper, “I didn’t mean to put some blood on your shirt.”

Sans look down, “ssh… I don’t care about my shirt. It’s you I’m really worry about. Gee, I hope Paps can heal this. He’s the only monster I know is around that can do this healing magic.”

I smiled knowing that Sans wasn’t mad at me at all. He was more focus on saving my life. I look up to see a large purple building that has the huge words ‘MTT Resort’ on it. I knew we finally made it.

Sans, without a care bang the doors open and began to call Papyrus’ name. After the fourth time we both heard Papyrus and Mettaton voice from the stage.

Mettaton spoke, “Sans, you know you aren’t suppose to be here.”

Sans yell, “it’s an emergency! Paps, you gotta heal the kid’s arm! Frisk fell down the stairs! I knew I shouldn’t left her!”

I look to see Papyrus jump down the stage and ran to me and Sans. Papyrus stop as he look at my arm. He gulp but tries to hide his doubtful look. 

“I’ll do my best, brother.”

Sans nods as he lay me on one of the table and help me to lay my arm out. Though it hurted a lot yet I was tough enough to not scream or even cry. I look over to see Mettaton rolling over to examine me. Papyrus took his huge breath as he began to use his healing powers on me.

The orange magic began to swarm around my arm. It felt a little cool yet felt so good at the same time. As I watch Papyrus to try to heal my arm I could hear Mettaton and Sans talking to one another.

“What happen to poor Frisk dear?”

“I don’t know, I was looking at my comic when I look up at the couch she wasn’t there. So I look till I found her lying helplessly on the ground…” Sans couldn’t finish because he cry even more harder.

Mettaton voice began to go in a whisper like tone “oh my, did she trip or something? Did someone accidentally bump her down the stairs?”

Sans yell, “I don’t know! She was alone in the house as me and Paps left! Don’t think that I did this!”

“Sans” I heard Paps cry out.

I didn’t hear anyone say anything else after that. As I watch the orange magic doing it’s best to heal my arm. I could tell that everyone was pretty worried. No one dare speak to one another. It was dead silent in the room.

After twenty minutes, Papyrus stop using his power. I saw no blood on me after that. Except the stain on my short sleeves and part of my shirt. I look up at Paps to see that he was a bit concerned.

“Can you move your arm, Frisk?”

I began to move my left arm. It felt fine that is when I was going to use it to sit up. That’s when the pain came back. Papyrus sighs as he look up at Sans and Mettaton.

“I’m afraid it’s all I can do. I’m sorry.”

I heard Sans sighs, “it’s okay bro, at least she’s not bleeding. Hope her arm would be okay till Tori and Alphys comes back.”

I saw Sans coming over and help me to stand up. Careful enough to not touch my left arm. Once I stood Sans look at Paps and then to Mettaton. He lower his head as he and I both began to walk out.

We both stop when we heard what Paps had said next to Mettaton.

“I should go with them. Maybe next time I’ll be on your cooking show, Mettaton.”

Sans turn, “bro, you were so looking forward of doing this.”

Papyrus sighs, “yes I know, but the human is more important than a cooking show.”

Mettaton sighs, “I understand, well maybe next time you’ll do it.”

I heard Papyrus walking over to us. I turn to see Paps right next to me on the other side. I lower my head and whisper.

“I’m so sorry for ruining this for you Paps.”

Papyrus look down and smiles, “nonsense human, besides family have to stay together. And since we are all family it’s only right for me as the Great Papyrus should watch over my family and protect my family.”

Sans laughs a little, “you're the coolest bro.”

Papyrus laughs, “I know, Sans.”

All three of us left the Resort and back outside. My left arm feels like led all of sudden. I feel bad for Paps. I mean he did his best to heal my arm completely but yet he still week on it. I think he felt a bit guilty for not healing me all the way. Though he really don’t show it.

I look at Sans to see that he wasn’t crying anymore but he still looks pretty rough up from all that crying. Truthfully I never saw him this way before. This is kinda my first time seeing him like this. I think it was the first time for Paps too.

Cause when I turn to look at Paps, I could see him looking at Sans with a bit worry.

Paps tilts his head, “brother, are you alright? You seem to be sick?”

Sans does seems to look that he is sick. He only shook his head. Papyrus didn’t believe him. He knew Sans pretty well to know that he’s lying. Kinda like how Sans knows when I’m lying.

Papyrus stop both of us and walk up to Sans. He took his gloves off and check Sans forehead.

“Bro” Sans complain, “I’m fine really. Just tired that’s all.”

Paps nods his head slowly, “you seem a bit warm. I think you should rest, brother. I think after what you saw made you tired and ill.”

Sans turn to me with a worry look on his expression. I look at him seeing his face looks to be all dirty like and of course he seems to be really tired. I could imagine all that running from the house to the Resort. I’m sure he’s not use to running like that.

I nod, “I’d agree Sans, you should rest.”

Sans look down and made a not too sure kinda noise. Papyrus knew what Sans was thinking.

“Don’t worry brother, I’ll take good care of Frisk and make sure her arm is rested. I’d give her some Nice Cream.”

That does sounds so nice especially after what I went through today. I deserve one.

Sans sighs and took a moment before he answer, “okay, I guess I could get some sleep. I know that the kid is in great care with my coolest bro in the world.”

Papyrus gasp and hug Sans not tightly but enough to show how happy he was for Sans saying that to him. Papyrus pick Sans up and carry Sans in his arms.

With that Papyrus grab my hand and the three of us walk back home. I look up at Sans and right away Sans is asleep on Papyrus’ shoulder. I smiled as we headed home.


	13. Chapter 13

Once at the house Paps took Sans straight to bed. I sat on the couch and waited for Paps to come back down the stairs. I heard Paps scream when he seen Sans’ room. Boy, I think he’s gonna clean that room tomorrow. I shook my head and only look down at the floor.   
After few minutes, Papyrus came back down and went into the kitchen. I heard him opening the freezer door and then shutting it once he got that nice cream for me. I turn to see a blue nice cream cone in his hands.   
“Nyeh heh, a nice cream for you, Frisk.”   
I smiled as I reach the nice cream and held it with my right hand. I made sure to thank him for it. That is a polite thing to do, you know. Just then Paps’ phone rang. Papyrus looks at the phone and ran outside to answer.   
I had no doubt in my mind that it would probably be mom. I knew Paps would have to break the news to her of me getting hurt. I don’t think he wanted me to hear it. I unwrap the paper from the nice cream and began to lick the nice cream.   
It did tasted quite nicely. As I began to get the blue cream down some, I saw Paps walking into the house with his phone in his left hand. I saw that he was not too happy. He sighs as he glance at me for a moment then went back upstairs.   
I knew that whatever he said, I knew in my mind that mom knows that I’m hurt. I’m sure now that she wants to get home right away to heal my arm. That’s how she is. I don’t mind her worrying about me so much. I mean, she lost two children already. I know she couldn’t bare to lose me too.   
Once I finish my nice cream cone, I got up and threw the wrapper away. As I was about to walk back that’s when I heard his laughter. Oh boy, here we go again.   
I sigh as I turn to face Chara. Chara smiles with that evil grin of his. I saw the knife in his hands. I knew that I was in for it, again.   
“So” he says, “got a little hurt huh? Was it fun seeing my necklace there.”   
My eyes widened, “it was you?!”   
Chara laughs, “Ah… only the necklace and getting your little attention. But, that pushing you down thing wasn’t me. It was Gaster.”   
I sigh. I guess Gaster and Chara are now working together. But why? Whatever, I didn’t care less right now.   
“I thought you were fighting Kameron.”   
Chara shrugs, “he pretty tough kid, yet I wasn’t afraid of him. And he knew it.”   
“So what happen?”   
Chara gave me a suspicious look then laughs like he heard another joke.   
“What happen? Well I’ll tell ya. I was able to get him out of my way. By that, I mean I made him move out of the way by force. Don’t worry he’s fine just a bit shock that’s all.”   
I narrow my eyes, “what has he or anyone else done to you?!”  
Chara walk up to me a little closer, I began to back up till I felt the wall against my back so I couldn’t go any further.   
“You still don’t got a clue, do ya Frisk? What I want is this world to end! By that I have to do it by force. So if anyone even you are in my way. You know what I’ll do with this.”   
He began to wave that knife in front of my face. I look at it with fear.   
“Come on pal, don’t ya wanna join me?”   
I shook my head, “never.”  
Chara rolls his red eyes at me, “your choice. No matter anyways. I’ll get you to join me one way or another. Don’t think that we have plans, Frisk.”   
Chara snap his finger and just like that he was gone. Oh great, now he’s going to be like Sans, just teleport to different places. There’s something to worry about.   
Well I went to sit back on the couch to watch some TV hopefully to get my mind off of some things. I heard Paps came back down. I didn’t turn to face him or anything. I knew he came to check on me. To make sure that I’m doing alright.   
Then I heard his big boots going into the kitchen. I knew that he’s probably going to do some more chores. Which didn’t bother me one bit.   
I look down at my necklace, surprise that Paps nor Sans haven’t notice it. Then again they were too worry about me to even notice. I decide to study this necklace to see why in all places would Chara place that necklace at the door of Sans’ room.   
As I took the necklace off, I look right at the yellow golden heart. I saw the letter ‘C’ on it. I tilt my head. The only one I know would have a letter ‘C’ in their name is Chara. So could this be Chara’s? If that’s the case then why would Chara place this on me?  
Then it dawned on me. Chara is trying to make me go back to him and remember him. Man, why can’t Chara just go away? It would be so much easier and would make my life so much better. But things can’t go as we want. I guess?   
As I study it, I began to remember that when I was in a battle with Asriel, he worn this same kind of necklace. Was it that Chara receive this necklace by Asriel or by our parents the day Chara fell into the Underground?   
Gee, I wish I knew.   
I heard Paps began to come in so I hid the necklace in my pocket. I didn’t want to show this to him or Sans. Besides I didn’t want to see Sans get overwhelming himself over me again and Paps has already been worry enough.   
Papyrus came to sit next to me. We both began to watch TV. The two of us enjoy it very much. It eventually relax our minds from that dramatic scene of me getting hurt to watching something fun and excited.   
Night came, me and Paps both went to bed early. Sans kept on sleeping, he probably won’t wake up till morning. I had my eyes close as I heard the quietness of the house. Nothing was making a sound, it was silent.   
I was almost asleep when I heard my closet door slam shut. I immediately woke up and sat up on my bed looking around. I didn’t see anything only the quiet dark room. I figure maybe I was only hearing things in my sleep.   
So I went to close my eyes once again. Again I was almost asleep my closet door slam shut again. I again woke up and look around. Nothing was to be seen. I went back to close my eyes. Then again my closet door slam shut. So I woke back up and again I didn’t see anything.   
It gone on like that four times till finally I decide to keep awake to see if I could see anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. Well maybe this time I could sleep. As I began to close my eyes, that’s when I heard a strange male’s voice saying something in a language that I couldn’t understand.   
I open my eyes but didn’t seen nobody around. So I close my eyes but then felt a blush of wind against my hair. Like someone ran past me really fast. I sat up straight and I could immediately feel that I wasn’t alone in the room.   
I look around, I knew that someone was with me. But who?   
My first idea would be Chara. He does like to play with me a little before revealing himself. So with my mind thinking this was Chara, I began to yell.   
“Enough! Just show yourself, I know you here!”   
I waited but nothing at all. This began to creep me out. Chara would of course show himself if I had told him to. This was really weird.   
Just then, as I turn my head to the left. There right up close to my face was Mr G’s white skull face. Oh how I scream. I actually fell right off the bed. What was even worse?   
I fell right on my arm that I had badly wounded when I was push off the stairs. The pain was to unbearable that I again scream in pain.   
I heard two footsteps running towards my door. I couldn’t get back up and I’m not even sure if I even should.   
I didn’t want to see Mr. G’s face again. That was so freaking scary!   
I look up to see Paps and Sans both ran over to me. Both kept asking me if I was alright and why did I scream about.   
What do I say? I didn’t want them to know that I just saw their father face to face.   
So I came up with a lie, “I had a terrible nightmare that’s all.”   
Papyrus ask, “what was it about?”   
Shoot, I wish I could’ve came up with a better lie. I didn’t expect Paps to ask me that. So I had to lie once again.   
“I… I rather not talk about it.”   
Paps sighs, “I… I understand human, it must be difficult for you to tell us.”   
I look at Sans and I knew that by his expression that he wasn’t buying on my two lies. Dang it, I forgot that Sans knew me too well.   
Papyrus help me back up on my bed and help me to rest my arm so it wouldn’t hurt so much. Once he did, Paps decide to leave me alone.   
“Sans” Paps ask, “aren’t you going to go to bed?”   
Sans look at Paps and shook his head, “nah… I rather stay to make sure the kid gets some rest.”   
I knew it. Sans is going to ask me what really happened and why I scream as I did.   
Papyrus nods in understanding and walk out of the room making sure to close the door all the way. Once so Sans turn to look at me. I knew what was coming next.   
“Frisk” he started, “I know you lie because you didn’t want him to know. But you can’t keep things hidden from me.”  
I gulp and waited for him to ask me why I scream.   
“Welp, let me ask you something. What really happened when me and Paps were gone?”  
My eyes widened. I didn’t expect him to ask me that. What on earth am I going to tell him? Should I tell him the truth? What would happen if I told him about Mr. G and all those flashbacks I’ve been having?   
My mind began to race.   
How am I going to explain this to Sans?


	14. Chapter 14

I look down not knowing what to say. Sans knew it but he was a very patient skeleton. He knew that I would have to at least say something to him. So I took a deep breath.

"I… I… I felt someone push me down the stairs."

I heard Sans asking me, "so why were you upstairs for? You know that you were suppose to rest, right?"

Sans is getting too smart for me. Yet again, he's very good reading other's expressions. So I guess that would make sense.

I sigh, "I heard someone opening and shutting your door. So I thought you came back home. When I didn't hear you came back down the stairs, I got really, really, worry. So I went upstairs and went into your room."

Sans stop me, "wait you were in my room?"

I nod as I look up to see him getting a bit upset. Shoot, I should have known that he doesn't like anyone but Paps to be in his room.

"You know that you aren't suppose to be in there."

I look down, "I… I'm…."

Sans sighs, "forget it, we're talk about that later. Just continue."

"So when I was about to leave I found an object that I knew didn't belong to me or you. It was like someone place it there. So I freaked out and ran till I was about to go down the stairs when someone push me down the stairs. Then all I remember my arm was badly wounded."

Sans nods, "so what kind of object you found in my room?"

I said, "it was Chara's necklace."

Sans eyes pupil disappear. He was in his deep thought. It's a good thing I didn't pull that necklace out of my pocket. I sat back up on my bed and pull myself off of the bed. Once I stood up, my arm began to hurt some but not much.

I turn to see Sans was still in his deep thought. I knew it would be a while. So I walk out of the room and walk down the hall. As I got to Sans' door, again I got that feeling like I'm being watch. I turn but didn't seen anyone.

I was heading to the staircase when I heard Chara's voice.

"Frisk…"

Oh no, not again. I starting running towards the stairs. As I got to the stairs, I didn't stop running. I could hear Chara yelling out to me to come back. I didn't stop. Gosh, I was so scared. Maybe I shouldn't have left the room.

As I got down the stairs and into the living room that's when Chara appear before me. Man, I fell down on my back. Thankfully not on my injured arm. I look up seeing Chara shaking his head at me.

"You had to tell that comedian about that necklace, huh? You know that's tattling on me."

I ask out loud, "why did you come back?"

Chara ignore my question, "I'm glad that you didn't tell him about his father and all those flashbacks you've been having."

Shoot, Chara knew about my flashbacks. That would explain how he appear when Kameron was talking to me.

"I didn't want Sans to worry too much for me."

Chara nods, "oh is that it. Well you know that it would be very bad if ya told him. You know what would happen if ya did."

I shook my head.

Chara smiles deviously, "I would have to kill you if you did."

I gulp as I lay there like a fool. I wish that I would have stay with Sans now.

"Since you know little bit of that comedian and his brother's little past life and how Gaster use Sans for an experiment. You know Gaster would love to meet you in person."

I felt my body began to shake. I was so scared to know what Chara is going to do next.

"You see" he continued, "with these flashbacks that Gaster gives and he short of shown himself to ya not so long ago. It's really funny how you are so stupid to not see what we are doing."

I began to cry like a baby. Chara just laughs at me.

"Fool! You think being a crybaby really going to help you! Ha, that's a joke!"

Chara was about to grab me by the shirt when I saw him flying up in the air. His soul was turn back to blue. I turn to see Sans standing on the staircase causing Chara to be up in the air. His right eye socket is really flaming blue. You can tell that he's piss off.

"Chara, you dirty brother killer! Don't ya dare to…"

He was cut off when we both heard Paps cry Sans' name. Sans turn to face Paps not letting Chara go. I too look up to see Papyrus standing on the railing of the stairs. Papyrus was in shock to see what was going on. I look at Sans to see Sans was beginning to sweat. I knew that he didn't want Paps to be there.

I turn my attention to Papyrus to see him looking at Chara then back to Sans. Papyrus was so confused of what's going on.

"Sans, what are you doing?! Why are you trying to harm this human?"

Sans said in a deep tone, "Paps, please leave. You shouldn't be here."

I knew Paps wasn't going anywhere. Not until he knows the truth of what's going on. I heard Chara's laughing. I didn't even turn to look at him. I could hear what Chara said next to Sans.

"Come on comedian. Tell your little brother the truth or else I will."

I look at Sans as he look up at Chara. I knew he was using his magic so only Chara could hear. I heard Chara laughs again.

"I'm not afraid of you! You know after Resets, after Resets that I kill you and your brother. I also kill everyone else!"

I heard Papyrus yell, "Sans, what does the human mean?! What are you hiding from me?!"

Sans didn't know how to respond now. He look at Paps for a while then at Chara. Chara laughs even more.

"What's the fun when you leave your brother out of this?"

Sans look at Paps again then spoke, "Paps, I… I… hid this from you because I didn't want to scare you or anything."

I look up at Papyrus looking more confused than before, "what are you talking about Sans? What does this human mean?"

Sans sighs, "see Paps there are um… timelines and only Frisk can Reset the timelines over and over again. She was possessed by this kid."

I happen to see Sans turning his attention to Chara.

"Frisk never wanted to hurt us. She wanted us to be free and as we are now living on the surface. But this brat stop her from doing it. He made her kill everyone, over, and over, and over again. So since I help Frisk to stop Chara and give us a happy ending. Chara wants to ruin it for us again."

I didn't see Papyrus reaction but I knew by the tone of his voice that he's worry and hurt that Sans never told him about this.

"I don't believe you've kept this from me, Sans. I want to help too. If this human is trying to harm Frisk. Then I'll stop the evil human as well."

Sans turn to Paps, "it's too dangerous! I can handle this brat myself. I fought him before and I can do it again."

Chara laughs, "yeah, I'm not too sure about that Sansy. I know you don't remember but I'd killed you doing one of the runs. Unlike me, Flowey and Frisk you don't remember everything! Papyrus don't remember a thing!"

Sans look up at Chara, "you're lying!"

"Oh I am? Then maybe you could ask Frisk here. Go on Frisk tell him. Prove to him that I'm not lying!"

I saw Sans looking right at me. I knew he was asking me if Chara was telling the truth. I began to cry, I didn't know what else to say.

"Ha, see Frisk knows that we killed you before. Only one time hit! You got so tired that I was able to lend a hit. Anyways you know that I'm filled with Determination. I can do it again!"

Chara was able to free himself from Sans' magic. Chara snap his finger and soon appear in front of Sans. He had his knife in his hand ready to strike Sans.

"Come on comedian, let's fight!"

I can hear Papyrus yelling at Sans to not fight. Sans turn to Paps and nods. He was about to go to Paps when Chara yell.

"What a coward! Don't even wanna fight with me! Now that's something I haven't seen!"

Sans turn and I could see the blue flames still flowing in his eye socket. I heard what he said next.

"You really wanna have a bad time, don't ya kid?"

Chara smiles, "that's it comedian, just like the good old times."

"Sans, please don't do it! That's what the evil human wants! Please I don't want to lose you!"

I had to stop this! I had to stop Chara from hurting Sans even if I might get hurt even more. I got myself up and ran up the stairs. I saw Chara ready to strike and Sans was ready to use his power against Chara.

I spotted Papyrus running beside Sans trying to convince Chara that he can change and be a better person. Just like he always did when I was possess and force to kill him. Chara laughs at Paps and mock at Papyrus then at Sans for being stupid and they are only good enough if they are turn into dust.

That's what got me angry. I was so mad that I felt my Determination strong enough to save my family!

With all my might I grab hold of Chara before he could even get a hold of Paps or Sans and I threw him down on the stairs. To my surprise I didn't even know I had enough strength to do that. I saw Chara's angry face as he growls at me. I didn't even care.

No matter what Chara did or try to do with me, I didn't care. I wanted to protect Paps and Sans along with everyone else.

That I am filled with Determination!


	15. Chapter 15

Chara got back up as he glare at me with anger. I knew now that I would be in for it. But I didn’t care anymore.   
“You’re stupid kid!”   
Chara grab his knife from the stairs and raise it up and pointing at me now. I stood there as I took a big deep breath.   
I glance over seeing Sans and Paps look surprise yet a bit concerned for me. They never knew I would be capable of doing what I just did to Chara.   
“Human” said Papyrus, “please, I don’t know your name or anything but maybe, maybe we could be all friends?”   
I began to feel my tears began to draw out of my eyes. Chara laughs at this as I expected him to anyways. He didn’t have any feelings about this.   
“Pffft… you are a naive skeleton! Just like Frisk here, you two are better off...”   
Soon Chara’s voice went deep and his face turn into a hideous monster. His eyes turn to black eyes sockets and his mouth began to drain down a few blood.   
“Burning in hell!”   
I back up a little yet I didn’t run away like I would always do. I heard Sans growl at Chara.   
“You brat have a lot to deal with. For one you making me piss off and two you leave my bro and Frisk out of this!”   
Chara turn to Sans a little. I saw Sans was a bit taken aback but he didn’t back down. Papyrus scream when he saw Chara. Chara laughs.   
“Aw… poor Papyrus, never seen anyone like me as this. Have ya?”   
Chara stick his tongue out when he spoke. Reminds me of how Flowey would always stick his tongue out at me.   
Papyrus ask in horror, “w… what are you?!”   
Chara smiles wide, “I’m the one you call.”   
Papyrus didn’t have any idea what Chara is even talking about. Sans step closer to Chara.   
“Listen kid” he said, “I know that whatever you did in the past you aren’t going to get far here.”   
Chara laughs, “don’t be too sure of that, comedian.”   
Chara turn to face me. I gulp as I try to stay still to keep Paps and Sans safe. Somehow? Chara began to walk closer to me.   
“Come on partner, let’s RESET this world and then erase it forever!”   
I shook my head.  
“Well your choice, Frisk… But remember you would wish that you haven’t put down my offer.”   
Chara pull up his knife and charge at me. I was able to dodge his attack. I look back at him seeing that his face turn back to normal including the red eyes.   
I heard Paps and Sans yelling out my name as Chara again strike at me. Again I dodge the blade of the knife. As Chara was about to strike once again, I saw Sans lifting Chara up in the air and slam him against the wall.   
Chara shook his head but smiled wide at him.   
“Well comedian, that was fun.”   
Papyrus ran over to make sure my injured arm was alright also making sure nothing else was injured. Papyrus pick me up and carry me in his arms. We both look to see Sans had summund his so call Gaster Blaster. Which looks like a skull of some kind of an animal.   
I heard Paps whisper, “Sans, what are you doing?”   
I look up but he didn’t notice me at all.   
“This is the final straw kid! So get dunked on!”   
Sans use his full power from the Gaster Blaster and blue flame came out and shot towards Chara. Chara dodge the attack and mocks at Sans to try harder.   
“Sans” cried Paps, “please, you going to hurt yourself if you don’t stop!”   
Sans seems to ignore Paps plead. He was more focus on Chara the most.   
“Please” Paps pleads again, “stop this! I don’t want to see you get hurt! You only have 1 HP!”   
Sans glance at me and Paps as I heard him whisper, “I’m sorry but I can’t afford to not care anymore.”   
I knew and understood what Sans mean. I think Paps did too. Because he place me down and told me to stay. I didn’t want to but Paps wouldn’t let me.   
He took his scarf off and tied my wrist to the staircase so I wouldn’t go anywhere.   
I fought.   
I scream at Paps to not get involve in this but he wouldn’t listen.   
Paps wanted to save his brother.   
Papyrus walk back and summoned his orange bone and went to attack Chara. I heard Sans yelling at Paps to stay back. But Paps wouldn’t listen. Paps didn’t want to see his brother sacrificing his life for him or me.   
I did everything I can to stop but with Paps scarf around my wrist, I couldn’t move my injured arm to free myself. I was trap. All I could do was to kick my legs in hopes to break free or something. I wanted to stop this.   
Soon I heard a familiar voice.   
“Frisk, are you alright?”   
I look up to see Kameron looking down at me with worry. I smiled. Gosh, I was so glad to see him there.   
“Frisk, I didn’t mean to lose Chara for this.”   
I look up, “Kameron I knew you’ve tried to stop Chara. I thank you for saving me from him.”   
“Yes, now I can do it again. Let me take control of your body. With the two of us along with the souls, we can put Chara to the end.”   
I hesitated not knowing what to think. Yet Kameron has been so nice to me and he did save me from Chara. So maybe, just maybe, this would work. So I finally accept his offer to let him take control.   
“Don’t worry” Kameron spoke, “I’m not like Chara who would always do what he wants all the time. I’m only doing this to stop Chara from hurting you and your family.”   
Kameron knelt down and untie Papyrus’ scarf and once I was free Kameron help me up. Kameron took Papyrus’ scarf and to my surprise he put the scarf around my neck. I look up at him.   
“Kameron? What are you…?”   
“I figured you may need this. Besides you do care for the skeleton brothers, right?”   
I nod my head.   
Kameron smiles, “just what I thought.”   
Soon I saw my red soul being shown in front of me. Kameron sighs as he look at me in the eyes.   
“Ready Frisk?”   
I nod.   
I saw Kameron grab hold of my soul and soon we both began to feel like we were being put together or something. I look at my soul to see Kameron’s orange soul connects more like fuse together with mine. I was pretty impressed to see this to tell you the truth.   
Then I could hear Kameron’s voice in my head.   
“Okay Frisk, you have to use your Determination to block Chara to getting near the skeletons brothers and us. Don’t worry about the fight. I’ll be in charge of that.”   
I gulp knowing that we both have to fight Chara in person. Most times I would not like to fight but if it means saving Sans and Paps along with every monster and humans of this world.   
Fine, I’ll do it!   
Kameron voice spoke again through my head.   
“You’ll be okay. I won’t allow Chara to harm you. I promise.”   
With that I put my full trust into Kameron. I knew that with us two together fighting against Chara. We both can win this fight.   
So I began to feel myself walking up close to Chara. I knew that Kameron had indeed took control of me. Not in a mean and selfish way but in a way to stop Chara.   
I saw Chara had beaten Paps and Sans. Chara is about to kill both Paps and Sans for it and I wouldn’t allow that.   
I ran right in between the three to stop Chara. Chara snarls as Paps and Sans yell out my name with surprise. I narrow my eyes.   
“Please” I said to Chara, “stop this, don’t you know what you are even doing?”   
Chara laughs, “oh please, since when you were in control.”   
I heard Sans behind me, “Frisk, get out of here. He’ll kill you!”   
“Please Frisk, don’t hurt yourself as much as you are now.”   
I know both Paps and Sans are really worry and they both have every right to. But they don’t know that I have the most bravest soul inside me.   
Chara smiles, “what are you going to do, Frisk? Try to stop me?”   
I didn’t know what to say but then I felt Kameron took control as he use my mouth to speak what he had in his mind.   
“Don’t be too sure of that Chara. Forgot about me?”   
Chara backs up as he was surprised to hear Kameron’s voice over mine. Yet it is my own voice but I definitely didn’t have any control of what Kameron wanted to say to Chara.   
“You really thought you could win and erase this world! Don’t you get it? You only hurting others around you. Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, and all of us including the souls. So let me ask you one thing. Will you forget what happen in the past?”   
I was shocked to hear that question. Yet Chara knew that I wasn’t talking. I heard Sans ask me in a confused tone.   
“Kid, what the hell are you saying?”   
Then Papyrus asks, “Frisk, what are you doing?”   
I wanted to tell them what’s going on and about Kameron but Kameron spoke with my voice.   
“I figured that you won’t. So I guess I have no other way but to stop you of where you stand.”   
I saw a brown baseball bat magically form in my hand. I was shock but I had to keep my trust in Kameron. He did promise me that he won’t let nothing bad happen to me.   
I had to stay strong, I have to keep Paps and Sans safe. I have to keep everyone I love safe from Chara.


	16. Chapter 16

I felt my whole body charge at Chara. Chara dodge the swing from the bat. I was kinda surprise of how fast I moved toward Chara.

I could hear Kameron in my head telling me to keep going and keep in focus.

Which I did.

I hit Chara in the leg with the bat and Chara fell on his knee. As Chara look up at me I could see the anger running up of that expression. Boy did I began to freak out. I never in my whole life seen Chara this angry before.

I look to see Papyrus and Sans running towards me. I think they wanted to stop me from hurting Chara. But then for some reason Kameron use my mouth to stop them.

"Stay back!"

This time part of Kameron's voice was heard coming out of my mouth along with my voice.

"Human?" I heard Papyrus asks me.

Sans stop dead cold. I knew that he had figured out that was not me that spoke.

"What the hell?"

I look at Sans and Papyrus and smile finally I spoke in my own words to the skeleton brothers.

"It's okay, I have help."

Sans and Papyrus both look at each other confuse and worry at the same time.

I turn in time to see Chara charging at me with full rage. My tears began to come out of my eyes as I could feel Kameron took full control again and hit Chara in the head making Chara fly to the wall. Chara hit the wall so hard that his head began to bleed.

"Now Chara, don't you ever mess with this family ever again. You hear me!"

Kameron's voice was sharp and stern with anger.

I could feel tears drowning down my cheeks. My legs began to shake. I began to feel the room spinning around. I was able to stand as Chara growls at the two of us.

"Fine, but you do know that I'm not the only one who's messing around. You and Frisk both know that."

Soon Chara snap his finger and disappear hopefully for good. I think after that fight, Chara is going to stay away from me for a while. I just hope not ever.

I look towards Sans and Paps to see their shock expression.

I smiled as I could see them both were spinning. My vision began to blur and everything even little objects were spinning around. I couldn't feel my body anymore.

I could guess my legs were shaking pretty badly. I try to keep myself in balance but I was so weak. I think after that fight and Kameron taking control of me really got to me.

I heard Paps and Sans yelling my name but I could hardly see them both. Then I heard Kameron in my head screaming my name.

"Frisk, are you alright?! Please don't pass out…" Kameron's words faded as my vision blackened.

I woke up to find that I was in pitch darkness. I look around to find Mr. G looking down at me. I could only see his skull face. I couldn't see the rest of his body.

Maybe it's best I didn't.

Soon Mr. G spoke like when he use to been the royal scientist, "Frisk… I was expecting you…"

Okay now Mr. G knows my name and he's began to creep me out all the way.

"I… see that you and Kameron had… won the battle with… Chara…"

I gulp knowing that Mr. G had seen our fight. He soon summoned his weapons to reveal two or three different of his skull hands that has holes right through them. One on top of Mr. G's head flash orange towards me. I was able to dodge the attack. Then a blue flash on his right strike towards me and again I dodge them on his left the green flash strike and I dodge it.

It gone on like that which seems like a long time. Till I began to get tired that I soon collapse on the floor. I was out of breath and breathing heavily. I couldn't stand no more.

I look up to see Mr. G using all three of his powerful hand to strike me down for good. I close my eyes fearing the worse.

I thought it was all over for me.

I won't be seeing my friends or family ever again.

Just then I heard a sound of a shotgun hit towards Mr. G and boy did he yell as I heard him flew across somewhere. I didn't know where.

I open my eyes to see the five humans souls revealing themselves to me.

I look to see the child with the soul of Justice had her pellet gun out smiling wide like Kameron and Chara does.

Her hair is long blonde down to her back, she was wearing a brown cowboy hat and her clothing was also cowboy dress with her brown vest and those brown pants with her black boots that has a silver wheel on the back.

She seems to be older than the rest of the souls whom I saw. Yet I do believe she may be slightly younger than Kameron.

"You're okay?" ask the soul with Kindness.

Kindness has light blonde hair wearing a green shirt and blue pants has a brown apron around his waist. He had a flying pan in his hands. He grab my hand and help me up along with the ballerina in the pink tutu with her black hair tied into a bun.

"I don't really know" I said truthfully.

Justice sighs as she look to the youngest of all of us. Which is Patience. This small little six or seven year old girl with her brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a black and white sweatshirt and blue jeans. She seems to be shy to me.

"Amber, get Frisk back to Kameron and the skeleton brothers while we deal with HIM."

Amber nods as she took my hand and the two of us left. I could hear the souls attacking Mr. G with all their might. I look at Amber, she seems so serious yet so quiet. I wonder if she could even talk.

We both stop when we reach to Waterfall.

"I'll take you back" Amber spoke at last, "once you go back you don't tell them or Kameron of what we're doing."

My eyes widened, "wait you're going to join them?"

Amber nods.

"But I can't, I have to help you and the others."

Amber shook her head, "no, you've got to go back. Kameron and your uncles would be very sad if something happens to you."

"But… but…" I couldn't find the right words to say.

Amber smiles as she petted my hands, "don't worry about us. We done this before. You must go back and rest. You'll need it."

I smiled but not too convinced if I should leave her and the rest of the soul with Mr. G.

Amber look at me with stern, "remember do not tell anyone about this meeting or what occur. Not even about what Gaster did to you."

I was about to ask but soon my vision went black and I could see Amber smiling at me before my vision went entirely black.

"I won't forget you" was all I could say to Amber.


	17. Chapter 17

My eyes slowly began to open up. At first I thought I was dead, because I saw the light of something above me. So as I was able to open my eyes all the way. I saw my light bulb above me with that cool pink like cone around it.

I look down to see the blue blanket over me. Then I knew where I was at. I am back in my room. How? I have no clue whatsoever. But to my guess it would be Paps and Sans who would be the ones who took me in my room.

Still I wonder about those human souls. How did they knew I was in trouble and how to find me at? So many questions to answer. I just wish it could like be solve just like a blink of an eye. Or more like to be a dog to pick up a scent and finding that thing like a bone and dig that bone up.

Yet that's not possible.

Trying to solve these questions and trying to find out the truth is like trying to find your favorite shock and you look and look and still can't find it. Your favorite shock is nowhere to be found at all. And you don't give up looking for it till you find it.

That's the same way with me. I'm gonna find the truth and answer more of these questions that yet to be crack.

Just then I heard my bedroom door began to open up. I shot my head up to see Papyrus coming in with a plateful of spaghetti in his hands. He finally turn his attention to me and smiled wide as he spoke in a loud pitch voice.

"Frisk! Your up! Oh thank heavens for that!"

I giggled as Papyrus gently place the plate of spaghetti on my lap. He look at me with concerned.

"How are you feeling?"

I look up at him, "okay, just confused of what happen before I um… pass out?"

Papyrus sighs, "well we saw that um… he attack Chara with your body. At least he was caring enough to help you to bed."

"Wait, he?"

Now I'm confused of what Papyrus is talking about.

Papyrus look at me, "Kameron, remember he went inside you and help us."

I look at him of course I remember that fight, "how did you know him and knew what he did?"

Papyrus look down and began to twirl his hands around.

"He uh…" started Papyrus nervously, "show up once you pass out. He told us everything including your encounter with HIM."

What? Now this is getting more confusing than ever before. I understood about Kameron showing himself to Paps and Sans but now this HIM. Who is that? What the heck is Paps talking about?

"HIM?" I asked curious to know what Paps is saying.

Papyrus looks at me in the face, "I know why you didn't tell us about the real reason you're passing out and seeing our past life."

My eyes widened. How could Kameron had told those two about what's really going on? That was suppose to be a secret. I didn't want anybody to worry about me. Now that Paps and Sans knows about it. I'm afraid they are going to tell this to Mom, Dad, and possibly Alphys as well.

I look up at Paps to see his eyes glowing orange. That freak me out. He seems so upset about me keeping this hidden from them.

"Frisk why?! Why didn't you tell us about this?! We all could help you!"

My tears began to flow as I backed away from him nearly falling over the bed. Papyrus catch me before I fell and I saw the orange flames die down as he close his eyes sockets.

"Sorry" was all he could say.

He help me back into bed and made sure the plate of spaghetti is back on my lap. Paps sighs as he look down.

"I… I don't understand…. Why you and Sans don't tell me what's really going on. I want to help and protect both of you. But I can't if I don't know about this."

I look down as I spoke softly to him.

"Paps, the reason is we didn't want to frightened you or to worry you so much about us."

"That's what Sans said too."

"What?"

"He told the exact same thing as you told me."

I look at Paps wondering what was going through his mind. Yet I guess he has every right to be mad and possibly hate me for this.

"I guess" I began with a soft edge in my tone, "I understand if you hate me."

"What?"

I look up as Papyrus as he looks at me with shock. I don't think he was expecting that from me.

"Frisk, no, no, don't think that! I love you as I do with Sans! I will never hate you! What in the world made you think that?!"

I look down and said, "because I've been keeping secrets and I almost put you and Sans in danger."

Paps grab the plate and put it on my dresser next to my bed. Then he pick me up from my bed and held me like I was a baby.

"That wasn't your fault. Besides you knew what was best and so did Kameron. Me and Sans would always love you no matter what. Sure I'm a bit upset at you and Sans for keeping this from me but I know it wasn't your fault with Chara."

I look up at Paps and ask, "is Sans upset at me too?"

Paps sighs, "maybe a little but he too understands."

I sigh knowing not only I hurt Paps but I also hurt Sans as well.

Just then the bedroom door began to open. Me and Paps look over to see Sans and Kameron both walking in. I look away not wanting to look at the two of them. I knew that I was going to see Sans' hurt and upset look.

"Oh brother good that you've came in."

I heard Sans ask, "the kid is awake?"

"Yes, she's doing fine. I had a little talk with her about you know what."

"I think we all know what that is, bro."

I could feel Sans is giving me a cold stern look but I didn't dare to look. But Kameron spoke up to defend me.

"Sans, Papyrus, please. You two need to go easy on her. Gaster had already spook her enough. Besides I hardly doubt that she wants to talk of what happen to her like a moment or two ago. Which is fine. I know the others will tell me. Specially Lassie."

I heard Sans sighs but then said, "but it still doesn't change the fact that she isn't telling us the truth."

Papyrus place me back on the bed as he walk up to Sans putting his arm over one of Sans' shoulder.

"Brother, I know you're upset but Kameron is right…"

I didn't hear what else Paps had to say because things began to change as I found myself in a dark room. Nobody but me is around. I was alone.

That was till I happen to see colorful light of the human souls began to glow in jars ahead of me. I look to see all the five human souls are wrap up in some kind of black slime. I ran and try to get them out and free them. But I couldn't.

No matter how many time I twist the top of the jars, it wouldn't open. The jar I try to set free is Amber.

"Frisk!"

I turn to see the yellow soul spoke to me.

"You have to go! We are all trap here by Gaster's magic. Kameron and you are now in great danger! You've got to warn Kameron. Gaster is looking for him. Once Kameron is captured, you will be next. You have to leave."

I look at the yellow soul and said, "I won't give up trying. Where am I anyways?"

The green soul answer my question, "we're in a cave of Mt. Ebott. Gaster and Chara made themselves home here. Don't think Chara is not behind this."

I nod, "I know, Chara is behind this. He said it himself."

Then Amber spoke, "Frisk, I know you well. You are filled with Determination! I know you will come in person to save us. Please, do it again. You are Determined to Stand against Gaster and Chara!"

I look down at Amber and nod, "you're right Amber, if I want to keep my family and friends safe and protect all monster and human kinds. Then I'll return physically to save you guys. I know now where you all are."

Then the yellow soul spoke, "I don't think that's a…."

Before she could finish the purple and the dark blue soul both yell, "yeah, you can stand against those two! You done it before and you can do it again!"

I said very sternly, "don't worry I'll come right away to save all of you and stop Gaster and Chara from destroying this world."

Then things began to change as I felt myself waking up to hear Papyrus, Sans, and Kameron arguing at one another. I didn't hear what they have said. All I cared about now is to save the five souls and stop Gaster and Chara. I got up from my bed and I ran to the closet to grab my black jacket and put it on quickly.

The three didn't hear me zoom out of my room and running down the stairs. As I ran outside and ran far away from the house. I accidentally ran into Dogaressa. We both gasp but when we look at each other we both sigh in relief.

She look at me with a puzzle look, "where are you going in such a hurry?"

I knew that if Sans, Papyrus, and Kameron found out I'm gone, she may be the first to see them. So I came up with a lie. I hated that but it was the only way to keep those three safe. If Gaster is going to get someone. I rather have him get me instead.

"If Sans, Paps, or anyone ask where I'm at. Just tell them that I'm going to be by the river to cool off for a bit."

"Oh" Dogaressa nods, "going for a swim I presume."

I nod, "also to just get a fresh air."

Dogaressa smiles, "well then, I'll let the skeleton brothers know then."

"Thank you."

I ran off as I glance over to see Dogaressa walk towards my uncles home to tell them about me being by the river. Which I'm not.

Hopefully I'm fast enough to get to Mt. Ebott before they figure out that I lied to Dogaressa and where I'm really heading for.

So with all my strength and determination, I ran faster like a speed of lightning towards Mt. Ebott.

All my hopes is now to make it there and save the souls before Gaster get a hold of Kameron. Unless Gaster or Chara knows what I'm doing.

Which won't surprise me about Chara. I hardly doubt that Chara is with me right now. I'm sure he's letting Gaster know what I'm about to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if I didn't publish for a while. But you know how things are when you get caught up into something and then don't get back at something you are supposed to finish. Never mind. Anyways hope you like this chapter. It's getting close to an end. I debating rather there should be either one or two more chapter. But we'll see. But thanks, y'all for reading!

Once I made it to the path leading towards Mt. Ebott, I kept on running. I didn't even stop to look behind me to see if anyone is following. Which I doubt that.

As I finally made it to the mountain and I ran up on the mountain. I came across the cave where I remember from three years ago that I've fallen and my journey has begun there.

It's funny that you would remember the time where you spent your whole journey making friends with the monsters and such. Yet I did had Chara and that well I think you know what I'm getting at here. But since Sans help me it all gone very smoothly.

I kept my focus on finding the five souls. I knew they are in there, somewhere. As I peek inside the cave with my hands on the side of the cliff. I look around till I saw the five souls inside the same jar and that black slime around them.

I felt bad for them all. Honestly, I think that would be very uncomfortable to be in there.

I gave a huge breath of air before going in. To tell you the truth I was scared. Scared to know that I'm heading right to danger. Not only that but a danger that I may be kill or who knows what might happen.

I knew Chara's ability and I'm finding out more about Mr. G's since he was the one to throw me down the stairs like that and almost broke my arm.

Yeah, don't think my arm had stopped hurting. It's still in pain yet I didn't care less right now. Those souls need to be free right now.

As I finally made it up to the souls I could hear most of them cheering me on. The yellow soul is pretty concerned for me. She told me that I was foolish to even risk my life to save them. Yet Amber is the most courage one. She knew that I could free them with my Determination.

Once I got up to Amber's I twist the lid but just like the dream, I couldn't get it to open up. No matter how many times I try to open that lid up it's just won't budge.

Just then I heard the yellow soul yell at me, "Frisk, get out of here now!"

I was about to protest when I heard that familiar voice behind me, "welcome Frisk, we all expected you here."

I turn around slowly to face with Mr. G once more.

I froze, not even moving when I finally saw his whole body. If you can call a body. His body looks like it's melting down to the floor.

"Oh gosh," I thought in my mind, "what are you?"

"I'm glad you ask, Frisk."

I turn to see Chara coming up to me. I knew Chara had followed me here.

"Gaster here is the man who speaks in hands. Plus with his help nothing can stop us."

I gulp as I back up into a long thick stick behind me. I don't know how that got there but I knew that I needed that. So I look towards the soul and then back at the stick. Then it gave me the idea to hopefully would help a lot.

So I quickly grab the stick and bang it across each jar causing each one to crash. The black slime that was around the souls let go and all the five souls are free. Chara growls as Gaster tries to get them back but the souls attack Gaster once more.

I had someone else to deal with now. And you know who that is. Yup, Chara.

Chara gave me the most deadly glare that I've ever seen.

I pull my stick out hopefully to defend myself with but Chara has other plans instead. Chara grabs hold of my stick and soon pin me to the cave wall. I began to try to push him back but Chara was too strong for me to do that.

I look at Chara to see blood running down from his mouth. His eyes began to turn bright red.

"Since when were you in control, Frisk. You think you can stop me then think again. Because now you're gonna have a really good time."

I could feel Chara pressing the stick up to my neck. I try to stop him from doing that but he was able to get to my neck and began to strangle me. I could feel pain rushing in my neck.

I was able to scream in horror as Chara begins to laugh.

"Don't like this? Well good because I'll kill you right now."

Soon Chara stops pressing the stick on my neck. I didn't know what was going on. Soon Chara was thrown against a wall as I fell on both of my knees and began to cough.

I look up to see Sans walking towards me kneeling down on one knee.

"You're okay Frisk?"

I look up and nod slowly, "I… I just… I'm sorry just didn't…"

"Hey, hey," Sans said softly to me, "not mad at you kid. I know why you did as you did. I had a gut feeling this would be the place you'd be heading to."

I look up at him and ask, "so I guess you didn't um… believe Dogaressa did you?"

Sans shook his head, "nope but I went along with Paps and Kameron to see anyways."

I nod as I lower my head to cough some more.

"You're sure you're going to be okay?"

I look up as I could feel pain in my neck and my arm too. I sigh not knowing myself if I'm alright. But I didn't need to answer that. Sans knew what my answer was.

"It's okay if you don't know. To me, I don't think so. You need rest and away from these jerks."

That's a first time hearing Sans say that to Chara and Mr. G yet he is pissed off.

"So" I started trying to force myself to speak, "you don't hate me?"

Sans look down at me, "what made you think something stupid like that?"

"Well I… know you're upset for me to not tell you the truth of everything" I stop to cough again, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Sans looks down then back up at me, "I may be a little upset but that doesn't mean I hate you. I love you as much as I love Paps. I'll do anything to protect you both. Besides, I made a promise and this promise I won't break."

"To mom right?"

Sans nods, "that plus I also promise you too, didn't I?"

I thought a moment then remember the time Sans made a promise to me to keep me safe. I nod but then I began to fall down but Sans caught me.

"Wow kiddo, take it easy."

He helps me to sit back up as I look into Sans' eyes sockets. I could see the blue flames coming out of his one eye socket. I glance over to see Chara getting back up. Just then Papyrus jump right in front of us both as he summoned his blue bone and held it in his hand.

"Paps," said Sans, "what are you doing?"

Papyrus look at us both saying, "protecting you and the human."

"Paps" Sans pleads, "the brat is too strong for you. Let me handle him."

I heard Chara's laugh and his footsteps coming up close to Paps. I look to see Sans stood up and ran beside Paps.

I could hear Chara's voice telling them that he'll kill them if they don't move out of the way. Which both skeletons didn't.

So I could hear Sans using his gaster blasters at Chara and Papyrus using all his bones attack towards Chara. Yet I knew Chara is too strong for either of them to stop him.

I try to pull myself up to stop Chara but I was still weak. I scream in pain. I heard Paps running over to me and I felt his hands picking me up. I look up at him to see he was concerned and worry. I look over to see Sans too standing behind Paps with worry as well.

Chara laughs as I turn to see him running at us. Paps held me close and tight to him as Sans teleport in front of us to try to protect us both.

"Brother" I heard Paps cry.

"Just stand back, Paps. Take care of the kid."

"Sans, please!"

Chara ran and he had almost slash Sans with the blade but someone stop him. Chara turns to see the huge bat under his chin. Chara looks up facing Kameron in the eyes.

"So" Kameron started, "you thought you could try to kill Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk. Well, you got another thing to think about Chara."

Kameron came up a little closer as he grabs hold of Chara's shirt.

I heard Sans said, "this is going to be interesting. I think that Kameron got this on his own."

Me and Paps look at each other with worry. We both knew what was going to happen next. So Paps cover my eyes so I wouldn't see what Kameron is about to do.

I heard a huge bang from Kameron's bat as I soon heard a cry of pain from Chara. I didn't see what was going on but I do know what Kameron did.

"That serves you right. Next time don't ever come back again" said Kameron.

Paps didn't uncover my eyes at all. I don't think he wanted me to see what Kameron did to Chara.

After ten minutes Paps finally uncover my eyes. When I finally could see, I found myself out of the cave and seeing the sun in the middle of the noon sky.

"Hey kid, you're okay?"

I turn to see Sans coming up beside Paps.

I sigh, "just in pain but glad to be alive."

Sans nods, "yeah, me too. Me too."

"Sans" started Papyrus, "where's those other souls? And Kameron?"

Sans look up saying, "they said they had other business to attend to. But Kameron promises that he'll be like Frisk's protector so Chara won't come and hunt her or us again."

Papyrus smiles, "good, now that we are all safe."

"Hey Paps"

"Yes, brother?"

"When the others return home. Don't tell them about all this. Especially not Tori. I think they don't need to hear what we went through. I know you can heal Frisk's neck but other than that yeah… just don't tell them about Chara. That might freak them out."

Paps nods, "I won't brother, not at all. Now can we go home and so I can attend to care for Frisk?"

Sans gave a huge sigh of relief, "that's good. Yeah, I think we all had a pretty wild day."

As we got down the mountain and following the path to lead out. Sans look up at us and began to laugh. I knew what would come next.

"Hey Paps, guess what?"

"What?"

"When we get home you won't be pasta around with the noodles right."

"What do you… wait a minute… Oh, my gosh Sans! You are not making this day any better!"

"Aw… come on Paps don't be cooking up some steam in the pot."

"Will you stop it!"

I couldn't help but laugh though Sans puns as Paps began to get more irritated with Sans. It was great to see the skeleton brothers being themselves once again. Just the way of how I met them both before in Snowdin.


	19. Chapter 19

Once we made it back inside the house. Paps place me back on the couch and went into the kitchen to cook a meal for us to eat. Sans sat next to me and began to study me a little bit. But then he turns away from me looking at the TV. I think he was debating rather or not he should watch TV.

I put my hand that didn't have the arm that was hurting me in my pocket when I happen to notice that the necklace that Chara gave to me is gone. I pull both my pockets out to see that I had nothing inside them. I know I was certain that I put that necklace in there.

Just then Sans' voice made me stutter a little.

"What's your looking for?"

I look at him and answer, "that necklace."

"The what?"

"When after I got hurt and fell down the stairs Chara somehow put the necklace around my neck and I was surprised you, Paps, or Mettaton hasn't noticed it on me."

"What did it look like?"

"It was yellow, it had a little golden heart at the end of it. I was sure I put in here. Unless… do you think Kameron or the other human souls took it?"

Sans shrugs, "beats me, your guess is good as mine. I'm just glad you don't have it and I'm also glad you're safe again."

I smiled at Sans as I threw my arms around him hugging him tight, "thank you for everything, Sans."

I felt his bony hands petting my head, "heh… no problem kid. You mean the world to me."

"Oh, I almost forgot" I heard Paps said, "I gotta heal you, Frisk."

Papyrus walk in as I let go of Sans sitting up straight on the couch. Papyrus knelt down in front of me and began to use his healing powers on my neck. I can see the red mark slowly disappearing from my neck. It also felt way better now my neck is heal. Now it's my arm to heal up.

"Feel better, Frisk?" I heard Sans ask me.

I nod, "way better."

"Nyeh, heh, heh, the Great Papyrus has once done it again!"

I giggle as Sans place an arm around my shoulder. I look at him with a smile.

I knew that Sans is now content that both me and Paps are both safe and feeling more relaxed since now Chara is gone and won't come back thanks to Kameron and the souls. Though I do wonder what they have done to Chara and if they really have that necklace that Chara secretly gave to me.

Oh well, I've learned that sometimes mystery are best to be kept as a mystery. I also wonder what happen to Mr. G as well. I bet the souls probably kicked his butt and made sure he won't harm us again.

Well, whatever the case is. I don't think I want to know. I'm happy with where I am now. Knowing that I'll always be safe with my friends and family are all on my side. No matter how big the consequences may be.

Just then Paps phone began to ring. Paps got up and ran back into the kitchen to answer his phone. Sans shook his head.

"Heh, guess I ain't the only one who forgets around here."

I began to laugh.

After ten minutes Paps walks in with a wide smile on his face.

"Frisk, Sans, you two better get up and come with me."

Sans tilts his head at Paps, "why bro?"

"Because Sans, Lady Toriel, and the others are coming home and they'll meet us at the airport."

I jump up but felt pain rush up on my arm. I scream as I almost fell on the ground. Luckily Sans caught a hold of me before I could fall on the ground.

"Wow, careful there kiddo."

Papyrus ask me with worry, "Frisk, are you okay?"

I nod, "yeah, just forgot about my arm."

Papyrus pick me back up and said, "I'll carry you there myself as for you Sans, you can walk along with me. You need some more exercise."

"Come on Paps, you know it's been a long walk from Mt. Ebott and back home."

"No excuse Sans. Now come along let us go to the airport."

"Alright" complain Sans.

Paps put me over his shoulder as he and Sans began to walk out of the house. Once we began to go away from the town. We met Muffet as she began to get into her pink with big white headlight car. Muffet saw us and wave.

"Hello, dearly where are you all going?"

Papyrus smiles, "going to the airport. Lady Toriel and the others are returning home."

Muffet smiles, "oh good. Do you want me to drive you all there? It would be much faster."

Sans nods, "yeah, that would be good."

"Hop on in then. I got a room for three. But the rules are you two skeletons go in the back while Frisk stays up front with me."

Sans shrugs, "sounds fair to me."

Paps help me get into the car and made sure he had me all buckle up in the seat before he went into the back seat with Sans. I look up at Muffet who smiles at me.

"What do you think? I bought this two days ago."

"It's really cool," I said truthfully, "I love it."

"Ahuhu… I knew you would dearly. I know the spiders help to put the headlights and the webs on the car."

"They do a great job don't they?"

"Of course they do. I am their head leader after all."

I nod as she began to drive us towards the airport.

"Frisk, how is your arm? Mettaton told me what happen with your arm."

"Oh, well it still hurts but I got my two awesome uncles taking care of me."

"Oh, that's really good. Those skeletons really care for you, don't they?"

"Yeah, as much I care for them."

Muffet nods happily. After that, we both were pretty silent the whole way.

After twenty minutes we made it to the airport. We all got out with Papyrus putting me over his shoulders again. We all went inside. We saw lots and lots of people going to and fro to getting on the plane or waiting for their family member or friends to come back to meet them.

Soon a security guard came up to all of us and ask what we are doing here. Papyrus spoke with pride.

"We'll here to meet Lady Toriel and the other from the planes."

The security guard gave a suspicious look at Paps.

Sans clear things out to the security guard, "what Paps means is that Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr went to Washington D.C. to meet up with the president of the United States and they call us to let us know they'll be coming back."

The security guard nods in understanding, "oh alright, you all may pass then."

"Thank you," said Muffet.

We got in a bit further. Paps had trouble to trying to keep up with Sans and Muffet because of the crowds. But I help him guide his way back to Sans and Muffet. Since I'm up higher I can see pass some people. It's a good thing Paps is pretty tall or else we both would be lost.

We saw all the seats were filled with humans and some monsters waiting for their flights. So we all stood to wait for mom and the others to get off of the plane.

Papyrus looks up at me and asks, "are you feeling okay, Frisk?"

I look down at him and nod, "yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure kid?" I heard Sans ask, "because you don't seem like it."

"I don't?" I ask not knowing the way I look.

"Yes, like you going to pass out on us," said Paps.

I did felt a little bit tired. But I guess since we had quite the experience I guess it don't pay off.

"I do kinda feel tired," I said at last.

Then I look down at Sans who is nodding, "if you want kid, you can sleep. It might be a while before the others get back anyways."

"Are you sure?"

Muffet and Paps both nods their head at me.

"Yeah" agreed Sans, "get some sleep. You need it."

Then Paps spoke, "if you're not up when the others get off the plane, we'll tell them that we had a long day."

I thank all three as I began to close my eyes. I could hear people talking all around but it began to go dense. After a few moments of hearing voices, I fell right to sleep on Paps' head. I don't remember what else happen or if I even had a dream.

Just then I heard Flowey loud voice which woke me up. I saw something purple in front of me. I couldn't make out what it was till I heard mom's voice.

"Oh my child, did Flowey woke you up?"

I look up to see mom holding me in her arms. I nod as I look to see dad holding Flowey in his hands.

"You couldn't keep your big mouth shut, could you?" growls Undyne.

Flowey raises his stems up to shrug, "well sorry but I forgot the kid was asleep."

I notice my arm wasn't hurting anymore.

"Hey, my arm feels better."

Mom nods, "I healed you when you were asleep."

I look around to see we'll still at the airport.

"Mom, how long was I asleep?"

Mom giggles, "of what Papyrus and Sans told us it's been four hours."

"Wow, I didn't know I slept that long."

Mom nods, "indeed beside Papyrus told us you had a long day and needed some rest. Which you'll rest more when we all get back home."

I nod then I saw Alphys walking up to me, "I… I'm glad you're…f... feeling okay, Frisk."

"Yeah, I'm still feeling tired, though."

Mom petted my head and said in a cooling tone, "you can rest some more if you want my child. I won't mind."

I spotted Undyne with her black patch over her one eyes and her long red hair dangling down in a ponytail.

"Hey punk" she started, "glad that you all better now. Hope you get a lot of rest so we can do more training!"

I laugh, "yeah, I'm sure I can beat you."

"Oh, we'll see about that, punk."

I smiled as she began to rub my hair.

"Careful" warn Paps, "she still is recovering, Undyne."

Undyne shrugs, "oops, sorry about that."

"It's alright Undyne," I said with a smile.

I look down at Sans as he looks up at me.

"It's good to have you back, Frisk" I heard him say.

I knew the others didn't hear him. It was only me. I nod as I began to fall back to sleep on Mom's shoulder.

"Get a lot of rest my child" I heard mom say before I completely close my eyes all the way."

Two Months Later….

I'm back to normal. Playing with Paps puzzles, doing spear training with Undyne, helping mom bake pies, watering flowers and having tea with dad, helping Muffet with her bake sales, and going to Grillby's with Sans.

It was going as it should be now. I can't believe it's been two months since my encounter with Chara and the souls.

Speaking of souls I wonder how are they all doing? I know Sans mention that Kameron is going to be my protector and won't let Chara near me. Which is a good thing. Yet I wonder if I ever going to meet him and the five other souls? Maybe someday I will.

Yet I did thought of all this that happen to me. At first, I was a scaredy cat of Chara. I was scared of what he'll do to me. But after Kameron helping me and knowing my uncles were in danger. I think I had the guts to stop him.

Boy, I never thought to ever come back on that fight with Chara. Yet I still had help from the souls along with my uncles.

I know my journey is not yet ended. I know there will be more challenges and danger yet to encounter with. But for now, I'm just glad to be back of where I am.

I'm happy to be with my family and friends. This is my home. A home that I claim to live in. A home that I know I feel safe in.

So it's kinda like what Amber said before I am Determined to Stand up against anything that would try to ruin me and my family and friends lives. I won't let that happen ever!

I'm filled with Determination!

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on this website finished one long story. Well, I'm planning on doing that Christmas story with Nightmare Before Christmas. So I had to finish this one to be able to get this out of the way. But I'd hope you all enjoy this story as much I enjoy writing it. Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
